The New Life
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: Eternity, the sister of Endymion, is belived dead to the Terrans. She is invited to the moon as a senshi and she is given a new life. What is she to do when her brother and his guard show up and start falling for her new family? Better Summary Inside.
1. Story Summary

The New Life 

The New Life is the story of Eternity, the younger sister to prince Endymion. Eternity is the princess of Earth and is now believed to be dead to the Terran people because of her father who is the current king of Earth. There is no way she can go and claim her title. She is then invited to live on the moon by the legendary moon queen herself. Here she is given the chance of a new life and quickly grasps it. She gladly accepts and becomes the newest and 5th in command of princess Serenity's senshi, the forbidden sailor senshi, Sailor Elemental. She has the power to control all elements of Earth. She has a new life without many horrors of her old one. Although this life has many ups and downs, one being a very tragic plunge. She also misses her family from the old life, especially her brother and his shittenou, but she now has sisters and something to stand for and to protect. After a surprise trip home, as Elemental her brother and his guard show up and interrupt her life. What is a thirteen-year-old girl with the hidden knowledge of someone who has live for thousands of years to do?

This story is not centered on Eternity; it is more centered on the couplings. She does play an important part though which will be introduced in the later chapters..


	2. The Awakeing of Sailor Elemental

Eternity was yet running down another long marble corridor. Her boots made a continues clicking sound. She could still hear the rumble of heavy armor from the palace guard. Then something came in to sight a curtain. She quickly dodged behind it but still lightly tapping her feet giving the illusion she was still running from the guard. Shortly later she heard the guards run by.

She sighed thanking all the gods and goddesses she could name. She pulled her ravem black hair that fell to her midback into a ponytail. Her madnight blue eyes just dimming of frightfulness. When she opened the curtain she saw two women whom looked about three or four years older than herself, she being thirteen. One had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green skirt and had pink bows. Her shoes were heel high green boots. The other girl had long black hair and violet eyes looking as if she could have been her sister. Her skirt was red and her bows were purple. Each girl was wearing a tiara with a jewl the same color as her own skirt.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the one with black hair.

"I could ask the same of you," said the worn out child crossly. For your input I was invited here and the whole time I've been chased by guards."

"Oh my god, It cant be that your, we are so sorry come right this way" said the one with the brown hair.

"O.K. then" said the younger of the three. "But may I ask whom your are?"

" We are Sailor Mars and Jupiter. We are also Princesses of the planet we are named for. I am Sailor Mars but only when transformed. When retransformed I am Princess Rei. But nobody must know who we truly are. Sailor Jupiter goes by Princess Makoto."

"Well than it's a pleasure to meet you Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. But if no one is allowed to know whom you are than why have you told me." she asked a tad bit confused.

"You will find out soon enough. Follow us to the throne room." Said Sailor Mars.

As they were walking Eternity looked up at portraits of the two girls she was walking with three others. One was in a white dress with her hair in an awkward style Eternity had never seen before. She had light blue eyes and silver hair that fell to her ankles. The other two were dressed the same as the two she was waling with. One had dark blue hair and eyes just a shade lighter. Her skirt was dark blue and her bows were a lighter shade. Her boots were the same shade as her bows and were knee high. The other one looked almost identical to the one in the dress. Her skirt was orange and had darker bows than the blue haired one yet her bows were still blue. Her hair was long and a light blonde. Her eyes were a shade just barely darker than the one in the dress. Her shoes were high heels that were the same shade as her skirt.

Eternity smiled at the portrait and caught up to the other girls. She heard Jupiter laugh and then stopped out of nowhere. 'What a happy sound. Oh how long has it been since I have heard someone laugh.' She thought to herself quietly.

"What is wrong, hurry." Jupiter said as Mars opened a door, which Eternity supposed opened to the throne room.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking running up to her and they walked into the room together. Eternity saw the three girls she had seen in the portrait plus five more four of which also had tiaras that were the same color as the skirt they were wearing and three males.

One of the other females wore a dress almost identical to the one the the younger version of her was wearing. She also had silver hair and eyes the same shade. Eternity guessed she was the head of all of them.

The youngest girl looked about Eternity's age or maybe a little younger. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and eyes that shown a violet color. Her skirt was black and her bows were reddish looking color. Her boots were laced up to her knees. She held a staff much taller than herself. Eternity had a feelings she would really like this girl.

Two of the females looked perhaps five years older than Eternity. One had short blonde hair and the other had aqua colored hair. The blonde had blue eyes, a dark blue skirt, and yellow boots, and heel high boots that were the same shade of blue as her skirt. The aqua haired one had green high heels the same shade of her skirt and light blue bows. Eternity sensed closeness between the two.

Another had long turquoise hair and green eyes. Her skirt was purple and her bows were a purplish rust color. Her shoes were knees high purple boots. She held a staff about her own height that resembled a key. Eternity could tell she was probably the most mature of the group.

The three males all looked almost identical. All had orange hair with red highlights. The two older ones had brown eyes. The younger boy whom was about her age or maybe older had blue eyes that resembled the two women in the dresses. The oldest male looked to be about a year or two older then elder female in the dress. All the males wore armor and had swords with the symbol of the sun.

"Hello Cheyenne" said the eldest female.

"Oh no please call me Eternity" Eternity said

"If that is what is what you wish to be called than it is as you wish" said the woman in response.

"Eternity I would like you to meet the other Senshi. They are protectors of my daughter. Please let me introduce Princess Haruka of Uranus Senshi of the planet as will the others be so there will be need to say their planetary Senshi name." she said as the short haired blonde.

"Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn." She said as the other outers stepped outwards.

"These are the outer princesses. I believe you have already meet Princess Makoto and Princess Rei. These others are Princess Minako of Venus and Princess Ami of Mercury. These Senshi are the inners. This is my daughter my two sons and my husband. King Solas, High Prince Solas whom is to inherit the throne of the solar kingdom, Prince Apollo, and my daughter Princess Serenity whom is to inherit the Silver Millennium, and I myself am Queen Serenity, supreme ruler of the silver Alliance."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my majesty" she replied now kneeling "but what may I ask does this have anything to do with me."

"Because Eternity I would like you to take this wand and yell "Elemental Star Power Make-up" then you'll get your answers.

Eternity did as told and saw herself in one of the outfits. Her skirt was a light baby blue and her bows were a darker green than the shade of Jupiter's skirt. In her hand she held a staff, which was much taller than her.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Keep down your fury Uranus. Senshi I would like to introduce Sailor Elemental, Senshi of the Elements and perseverance. Her civilian form is the one, which has been missing for years. She is known as-" Queen Serenity said than getting cut off by a voice that sounded the place Eternity belonged.

"I am known as Princess Cheyenne Eternity Chiba of Terra, daughter of King Endymion IV and Queen Ella, sister to Prince Endymion high Prince of Earth."

"Welcome, the last of my protectors, the Senshi of all the elements" said Princess Serenity


	3. The Prince Apollo's Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon 

"Sailor Elemental?" asked Sailor Saturn looking up at Pluto whom in her eyes was the smartest women ever to exist besides Queen Serenity and her own Mother.

"Yes, she is going to represent Earth in the Senshi although her planet won't know anything of it." Said Pluto again answering questions with more information than needed.

"Why would they not know of her status here." Said Sailor Uranus just a bit to loudly.

" The people of Earth believe me to be dead Uranus. Does that answer your question? Father wanted me dead along with my Mother and my elder brother. Endymion luckily has protection that is hard to surpass, that of the Shitennou, but Mother and I were on a trip visiting my Aunt Elizabeth when we were attacked. It was a surprise to Mother but not me. I knew that Father loved neither Mother nor me. He never even wanted Endymion but after he saw how much he saw how much he looked like father he enjoyed his company. I'm glad Mother arranged for him to get protectors from the moment he was born. Well, anyway now you know why the people of Terra do not know of my status." Eternity stated. "And I'd prefer it if you all would call me Eternity my Father is the only one whom called me Cheyenne and hate the name now."

"Well who's up for dinner. I must admit I am a more than a tad bit hungry," said Serenity after the dinner bell was rang signaling that dinner was prepared.

"Well that's our Serenity for you, always thoughts of the stomach first." Said her Father, The great King Solos, laughing himself and causing the other to laugh with him.

"I get it from as do Sol ("a nickname given to him before Serenity's birth" whispered Minako in her ear.") and Apollo." Serenity said.

"Well I'm glad you at least inherit something from me, your so like your Mother in many ways." The King stated. The king adored his only daughter with loving eyes. Serenity was like her Mother in many ways true but in others not really. For example on the way to dinner after all the girls had detransformed into their civilian clothing. Each girl a dress that were all identical but the planetary colors were the design, Eternity's being green and blue. Serenity was of course the famous white dress. Serenity was walking backward talking to Princess Rei when she steeped on the hem of her dress and fell straight to the ground.

"Are you O.K. Serenity-chan?" asked Eternity looking at her with eyes full of worry. To her surprise the only response she received was a laugh not only from Serenity but the others as well. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, you see Serenity is the biggest klutz to ever exist. There hasn't been a day this month she hasn't tripped." Said Prince Apollo. "The look on your face was hysterical"

"Oh yea, your going to be laughing and everyone's going to laugh when they see your face when I'm through with you." said Eternity galling at Apollo.

"Well won't they get along well" said Haruka before Michiru elbowed her in the ribs. "What was that for" she yelled

"For being an idiot, now lets all go and eat I'm getting quite hungry myself." Michiru said.

At the dinner table in the dining hall

" You know Serenity eating that fast is most likely goanna leave you in bed throwing up chunks of whatever your eating" said Eternity.

"Well I was enjoying my meal," said Sol dropping his food.

"Oh don't worry yourself about Serenity when it comes to eating. Ounce she ate a whole cake in less than half a minute." Said Minako laughing at her cousin.

" So Haruka, looking forward to the ball tonight." Said Rei knowing the thoughts that must be running through Haruka's head. Unexpectedly she heard someone else's voice.

"Ball, there's a ball tonight" said Eternity.

"Yes, we are celebrating Prince Apollo's birthday. He is now fourteen years old." Said Ami looking up from her book titled _How to make a _some big word that no one else could understand.

"Did you know when the celebrations for someone he can ask anyone to dance and they can not object to my request." Said Apollo looking directly at Eternity and Hotaru. Hotaru kept a straight face but Eternity shuddered at the thought of being within four feet from that creep.

" Eternity-chan" said Queen Serenity looking at the girl in question "you have no need to worry about clothing for the night. You will be shown a room where you will be dressed for the occasion. This room will also be given to you as a permanent room for you to whatever you wish in.

"Thank you very much Queen Serenity-sama." Eternity said.

"Very well, I will send Reika up to you. She'll help you dress." Said the queen before leaving the room to get prepared herself.

The ball

The planetary princesses were standing together. Serenity hair was of course in its usual style. Her dress was a strapless pink dress with a pink bow on the nape of her back with white high heels.

Princesses Minako and Rei had each French braided their hair. Rei was wearing one strap on the right a red dress with a slit the left that came up that her knees. Minako wore a dress exactly like it except it was orange. Each wore high heels that laced up to the knees.

Princess Hotaru wore a purple dress with both straps. Her hair was down. Her hem was lined with a darker shade of purple shade. In her mid back was a light purple bow. Herr shoes were ankle high boots.

Princess Eternity wore a green dress with blue hem. On the top of the dress on the backside was a blue bow. Her hair was in a high ponytail with half her hair hanging down under it.

Princess Makoto and Princess Haruka wore simple dresses. (Straps, no slits, fall to the floor kinda deal.) Each their own planetary color. Their shoes matched. Makoto had her hair in a messy bun and Haruka was wearing her hair down as always.

Ami and Michiru each wore a light blue flower in their hair. It was native to both of their planets and was called 'the frozen tear'. Ami wore a dress that was strapless and a light blue and had a small slit on the left side. Michiru wore a dress identical but a darker shade. Each wore simple no toe heels.

Setsuna was not present because she had gone back to the time gates, which was explained to Eternity.

Prince Apollo than approached Eternity who was having a conversation with Haruka and Makoto. "Excuse me Princesses, Eternity may I have this dance." He said with a huge smirk.

"NO WAY" she yelled then Haruka elbowed her in the side " could I decline".

After that each of the princesses got swept away except Haruka and Rei. The two went to get some punch.

" Look at Eternity and Apollo" said Rei.

"What ohmygod" Haruka shouted "he's reaching for her-"

All of a sudden everyone pauses after hearing a loud

"WHACK"

"butt" Haruka finished watching Eternity stomp off from Apollo to talk with her and Rei.

"So" she said "How's life."


	4. The Aftershock and a Chaotic Kitchen

Disclaimer :I don't own Sailor Moon

After the ball things began to quite down on the moon. The outers returned to their post on the outer rim of the galaxy. The inners all went home for a two week break to visit their own families so it was just Eternity left on the moon. During the time period Eternity got closer to Serenity ,mastered the element of fire, learned her way around the palace, and learned how to work the advanced technology. She found it fascinating the way she could pinpoint anywhere on Earth and see the places the used to play as a child with her elder brother and her dearest Mother.

Out on the trail on horseback 

"So Serenity-sama what time do the other get back" Eternity asked. She was riding a palomino appaloosa named Golden Storm. Golden Storm had sock on each foot one always bigger than the other. On her face was a snip that looked more like a exclamation mark than a actual snip. Queen Serenity had given her to Eternity as a welcome gift to the moon. The horse and the girl had bonded immediately.

"Soon enough" Serenity said. "So Eternity-chan, will you tell me more of Earth". Serenity was riding Sugar, her horse. Sugar was pure white except the black socks on his hind legs. His face also had a black star.

"Serenity-sama don't you think you heard enough for one day." Eternity responded wanting to enjoy this ride without talking of her home planet.

"Onegi," Serenity pleaded.

" Fine, well I already told you of the winds. Oww, I bet you'd like to hear about the flowers called Roses. I remember my brother loved Roses. Roses come in all different colors. They grow on bushes that may sometimes grow taller than 6 feet. Roses come in many different colors. Red is probably the most common. I like red the best. On the stem of the roses are thorns. And man do those thorns hurt if you squeeze them tight enough. Trust me I learned the hard way." Eternity babbled on.

"Oww Eternity-chan how lucky you are. To have been able to experience such things. I love the moon yes, but we have no seasons like the ones you described to me earlier this week. I wish I could see Earth like I do you as I see you this moment. Right in front of me." Serenity said.

"Serenity-sama" Eternity said, in a serious voice she only used when she was dead serious, halting Golden Storm Serenity halting Sugar right in front of her. " Don't ever wish such things. You have no clue what some Terrans are like. If they knew you were from the moon they would kill you on sight. You know nothing what its like and I would rather end my life than see you on Earth. If you knew what its like there you would think yourself insane for wishing such a thing" she finished as she looked Serenity in the eye.

"Yes mam" Serenity said saluting Eternity in a joking matter.

" Serenity-sama this is no laughing matter." Eternity said making Golden Storm canter on up ahead leaving Serenity stunned at how a smiling little girl could all of a sudden so serious.

Lunar throne room

"Mako-san, Minako-san, Ami-san, Rei-san oh its so good to see you" yelled Eternity running up to them with serenity right on her heels.

"Well were glad to see you two also." Makoto said after being pummeled with the others by Eternity and Serenity.

" Guess what I learned to master the fire element. Of course my powers won't ever equal any of yours." Eternity said before Rei could say any thing.

"Mako-san, I learned to a new recipe for cookies from the chief. I think you should try to make it. When Serenity-sama and me did we almost burned down the kitchen and they tasted horrible. Minako-san, I think you should try hooking up Rita-san and Motoki-san, you know the stable hand who takes care of our horses. Ami-san I was messing around in the lab and somehow made pink water turn yellow. Rei-san I kept good care of the fire for you. So, how were your breaks?" Eternity said so fast the girls could hardly make out the words.

"Yea I'd love to try a new recipe. Why don't we try it together." Makoto said in a cheery voice.

Lunar kitchens

"O.K. Rei-chan get me 24 chocolate chips. Minako-chan get 4 cups of sugar. Serenity-chan get me 3 cups of flour. Ami-chan get me 2 teaspoons of vanilla. Eternity-chan get me 43 almonds."

30 minutes later

'Umm, these are great" Serenity said while shoving her mouth full of cookies.

"Figures serenity-sama you think all Mako-chan foods are good" said Ami making all the girls laugh except serenity.

"Oh great look who's coming.' Eternity said as she saw Apollo walk into to kitchen.The two had been avoiding each other since the ball. After Eternity said that. Apollo almost fell on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rei.

"Look at yourselves." He said throwing a pan their way. They were all covered in flour and cookie dough.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you? " Eternity said.

Everyone stopped laughing. Eternity then took the bowl that held the rest of the dough and poured it on Apollo's head.

" I think it's hilarious" Eternity shouted between giggles.

After that everyone started throwing dough at each other until they collapsed on the floor from laughing.


	5. The King Solos's News

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

After the incident in the kitchen (which all the girls and Apollo cleaned up after) Apollo and Eternity were talking and developed a friendship. It took Eternity a while to realize but Prince Sol and Setsuna were in love. Her and Hotaru had been playing hide and seek when they saw the two kissing passionately in the Plutonian gardens. Hotaru told Eternity the two must have been courting since they were their age. Before they knew it two months flew by.

"King Apollo you mustn't prepare for war. The Queen would not like it." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"I have you girls know that the queen has already sent 6 patrols to the sun and the outer rim to seek out what this evil energy is," he said.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to take prince Apollo and his protectors." said Hotaru. Hotaru may have seemed shy but she had a thing for Pentagon. He was one of Prince Sol's protectors. Oddly he was also Eternity's and Hotaru's age. Him and Hotaru had been seen walking through the gardens and once (by Minako and Ami) kissing.

The other two protectors were Octagon and Hexagon. The three were brother who apparently had parents who had a thing for shapes. They each had a brownish orange hair but each had a different color eyes. Pentagon had green, Octagon had blue, and Hexagon, whom was the leader, had brown eyes. These two had both tried hitting on Haruka and Michiru but either way were punched in the gut by Haruka.

"It is a necessity for him to come. Also Prince Apollo, for if Prince Solos were to die-" King Solos was cut of by two of the female senshi.

"Why does Apollo-chan have to go." Yelled Sailor Elemental whom had mastered all the elements.

"How could you say such things about your own son." shouted how could you say such a thing about you own son" said Sailor Pluto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the chapter is short but ha it is my story not yours.


	6. Picnic Plans and Romances

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

After the announcement that the king was preparing to stake out the evil energy force the outer each went to their post. Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus went to different sites about twice every two months. Pluto at the time gates. The inners and Elemental stayed on the moon with Serenity.

North Tower Room where the girls usually hang out

"So Eternity-chan since when are you and Apollo on a friendly basis." Minako teased.

"What's it matter to you Minako-san? I don't but into your life so don't mine" Eternity snapped causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"Roar" said Ami "goodness, all Minako-chan was ask a simple question. You did not have to do physco."

"Gomen, Minako-san, we are friends O.K. Now knowing you, your gonna try hooking us up." Said eternity.

"So" said Minako " you could use a little boy action"

"Iww, first off I'm only 13, and if I wanted to make out with anyone Apollo would be the last person on the universe." Said Eternity trying to make her point to Minako but of course she didn't stop there.

'O.k. how about other universes." Said Minako.

"Minako, Eternity is to young for romance. Ok, it's settled there. Can you please just shut up so I can get back to my sewing." Shouted Makoto.

"Yes," said the two.

"You know what we should do," Serenity said

"Nani?" asked them all at the same time.

"Go on a picnic, take Apollo-oni-chan and Sol-oni-san and his generals. And maybe if we beg hard enough we can get Mother to let the outers come. And while there you all could train. I mean it will only be you Senshi, the princes, Sol-oni-chan's protectors and me"

"I'm up for it," said Ami, jumping up with the other girls to high five.

"Hey guys," said Sol entering the room with Apollo.

"Hey Apollo-oni-chan, Pentagon-chan, Octagon-san, Hexagon-san, Sol-oni san, what's on your lips." Serenity said trying not to laugh as the other girls snickered.

The girls knew about his relationship with Setsuna. They all knew he wanted to keep it a secret but none of them knew why. He didn't know that the girls knew he didn't even know that Hotaru and Eternity saw him and Setsuna.

"Oh it's nothing," said Sol with a light blush.

"O.K. so should we tell Sets you're braking it off with her or would you prefer to do it yourself" asked Rei looking up from her painting over at Sol with a giggling voice because of the look on his face.

"How did you all know?" said Sol shocked his tan skin turning into a dark red. (Remember people he is heir to the Solar throne so he gonna be tan speaking that's his future kingdom.)

"Well first off making out in the gardens isn't the best way to keep your relationship a secret. Eternity and Hotaru spotted you. Why would you want to keep a relationship a secret? Love is such a beautiful thing." Minako lectured while slumped over an orange recliner other girls nodded their own heads in agreement to the last two statements.

"I didn't want you guys to tease me." He said.

"Now what you look what you've got yourself into." Said Pentagon. Pentagon was the clown of the group but his archery was very well. Hexagon took his duty seriously but knew how to live a little and was tremendous at swordsmanship. Octagon on the other hand lived like there was no tomorrow. (A/N: He was the one who liked Michiru so know I hope know you understand why he doesn't stand a chance with her.) He was very good at planning battle strategies.

"Well, we're planning a picnic and you five are coming like it or not." Said Serenity in her most serious tone.

"Sure, are the outers coming," said Pentagon with an eager face because he really wanted to see Hotaru.

"If we can get Queen Serenity-sama to agree to let them come" said Makoto.

"Well then I plead until I get so annoying her majesty will have to say yes" Pentagon giggled with the girls and Apollo while Sol and his brothers just shook their heads.


	7. The Picnic ande The Worst News Yet

Disclaimer: I do NOt own sailor moon or any of the charcters but I did make up some of the ohhhh

The queen due to the begging of Pentagon let the outers come along on the picnic but for only a few hours. Unfortunately the princes and the solar generals had to leave the next day. After about two ours in the kitchen Eternity, Ami, and Makoto made what they thought was the perfect picnic basket: 40 sandwiches, 150 cookies, around 15 different lunar fruit, and a lot of cartons carrying juices. Of course it all fit in about three baskets.

On the stable grounds 

"Minna, ready to go" shouted Pentagon, whom was wearing identical outfits with his brothers and the princes, which were browns pants and a black top, with the usual red armor, while he and the others were all mounting their horses. All the generals' and the princes' horses looked the same because it'd be easier to find them on the battlefield if one got lost. The horses were bays but had gray tails. Pentagon's horse was Believe, Octagon had Promise, Hexagon had Destiny, Prince Sol had Fate, and Prince Apollo had Hope.

"Just about as ready as you are" said Haruka wearing her princess dress (to her dislike) like all the other princesses mounting Breeze her pure black horse. Michiru was right next to her already mounted on Tsunami her black horse. Hotaru was mounting on to Revolution her palomino. Setsuna just bringing Paradox put of the stable. Paradox was pinto with black marks.

"Oh come on, we are here to spend some quality time together before my brothers and the generals go to battle" Serenity said in a cheery voice. Everyone looked down. She quickly added, "When they get back we'll have another picnic"

"O.K." said Rei who was mounted on Flame her chestnut horse.

"Ami-chan the book down, we're about to start riding" Minako said reaching out and pulling the book out of Ami hands and urging Cupid into a canter. Cupid had a black heart on his hindquarters his coat was a darkish gold.

"Hey Minako-chan that's not fair" yelled Ami, whose horse was carrying one of the picnic baskets. Her horse, Icicle had a white stocking and was chestnut but not as red as Rei's horse. Ami urged Icicle in to a canter.

"Hey" said Makoto, everyone had joined in 'chase the Minako'. " Wait up" while strapping on the picnic basket that Cloud held. Cloud was gray and had no markings. She quickly mounted and rode off.

"Oh come on," shouted Eternity spooking Golden Storm. Golden Storm bolted off Eternity right on her tail. Eternity grabbed Golden Storm around the neck and flipped in to the saddle just barely missing the picnic basket on Golden Storm's rump.

"Gosh that girl is good" said Motoki to himself.

At the picnic sight 

They let the horses wander because they always came when whistled for. They set up the picnic under a huge Jovian Oak. After they got done eating all the girls transformed and started training. The boys took out their swords and started sparring with each other. Serenity who had always loved sword fighting watched her older and younger brother spar with each other. Accidentally Apollo bumped into Eternity while she was attacking Haruka with a mild water attack causing her to hit Rei who went after Apollo. All the girls detransformed to watch the Martian burn the boy to a crisp.

" Come back here little boy. I'm gonna teach you the consequences for messing with fire." She kept yelling.

"Rei-san, you are kidding?" said Hotaru while Eternity poured some water they brought for the horses on Rei's head. Rei quickly turned around grabbed the bucket, which still had some water in it. While trying to catch up with Eternity she tripped over a stick and poured the water on Serenity and Makoto who were taking about of all things the cute princes that were always trying to catch the eyes of the princesses. Makoto jumped up grabbed the bucket filled it up with water from the little stream that ran through the picnic sight and poured it on Ami. After Ami pored some water on Haruka and Michiru, Eternity rounded a tree and poured two buckets of water on Pentagon and Hotaru. In all the while everyone got wet.

"Does anyone know where Setsuna-san and Sol-oni-san went." Serenity asked. She was lying down on the grass with Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Minako. The others were off practicing once again.

"They went on a walk. Hotaru and Pentagon walked in the opposite direction," answered Ami who looked up from her book.

"That little boy did not walk off with my little girl," said Haruka getting up the pulled down by Michiru. All the girls and the two boys smiled. They all knew how Haruka thought of Hotaru as a daughter.

"Eternity-chan and Apollo-chan walked off somewhere also." Said Minako with a giggly voice.

"Oh great three mushy couples." Said Rei.

With Setsuna and Solos

"I'm going to miss you" Setsuna said.

"As I will you," answered Solos

" You'll be back soon correct" Setsuna said with a tint of sadness.

"No, I'll just get captured and tortured" said Solos.

"That's not funny" Setsuna said.

"O.k. gomen ne" he said leaning down for a kiss, which is what he got.

With Hotaru and Pentagon 

" Haruka would kill you if she knew we were kissing" said Hotaru with a giggle.

" Yeah she would" Pentagon said in hushed voice "but you know what?"

"What?" she answered confused at the time not getting why he'd ruin such a moment with one of his goofy jokes.

"I don't care." He said to her hugging Hotaru close.

With Apollo and Eternity 

"You better be back soon or your Mother going to miss you too much" Said Eternity. Eternity knew she felt strongly about him but wasn't sure how he felt.

"What you won't," he said.

"I never said that" she said angrily.

"So you will," he said.

"Nooooo, I'm just gonna have a party in the name that you are leaving." Eternity said being sarcastic.

"Eternity-chan I have got to tell you something Apollo stuttered.

"Well I'm right here" Eternity.

"Eternity I lo- I love I love you" Apollo said.

"That's nice" she said " And guess what I love you too." Eternity said running into Apollo's arms. (A/N: cheesy isn't it but it's all I could think of Ohhh and wait its my story ha.)

Later

After the picnic the outers left but Pentagon and Solos gave the girls something to remember them by. Pentagon gave Hotaru a necklace. Setsuna got some earrings from Solos. Before he left Apollo gave Eternity a bracelet. Two months slowly crept by with balls of celebration and exciting visits from other princes. One even hit on Haruka and the prince ended up in the infirmary Haruka injured him so badly. But none of the girls cared about them they all just wanted their beloved princes, generals and dear king to come home. One day when all the princesses were gathered in the throne room talking with the queen a messenger came into the room.

Lunar throne room

"Queen serenity I have urgent news" he said in between gasps.

"What is it, Aaron" the queen said in a sweet voice.

"It is of His Highness King Solos, The Princes and his generals" he huffed.

"Yes," said Hotaru while all the girls smiled thinking it was good news they wanted.

"Have not been found, and were reported captured. They sent a party out looking for them but no one has found them. General Tyson has sent search parties to even the Tao system and even as far as Princess Kakayuu's kingdom." Said Aaron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of next chapter

_In the Terran forest_

"_Serenity" yelled out Sailor Uranus just as an arrow went by her head causing herself and the other Senshi to turn around._

"_Who are you, show yourself cowards." Mars yelled._

"_How dare you address us in such a way" a voice said._

"_You must be here for the moon girl." Another voice added._

"_Where is she" yelled a very angry Makoto_

_Then five men stepped forward one with coal black hair and dark blue eyes. One with hair that was blonde with few curls here and there. One had hair that reached his shoulders that was a brown and had eyes to match. One was feminine looking with blonde curls done up in a ponytail and green eyes. The next one had had steel gray eyes and platinum silver hair._

"_Oni-chan" Elemental said with a said look on her face but quickly turned her face to a defensive look. She didn't notice that Saturn and Uranus noticed. _

Special thanks to Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn. It really made me motivated. I know my spellings not the greatest and neither is my grammar. Like I could care less :) Thanks for reading you all rock, keep the peace.


	8. The reaction and an inconvenient trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

"Queen" shouted Jupiter running and catching Queen Serenity who fainted while Uranus caught Princess Serenity shouting out "Serenity".

"You may be on your way now, Aaron. Thank you for delivering the message make the news made known to the royals of the other planets. Notify them that we need immediate news if they know anything of the whereabouts of the missing persons and tell them we would greatly appreciate if they would also send out search parties." Said Elemental. She then kneeled down around the group who had placed the queen and princess together. Each of their heads was one the lap of the Senshi that had caught them.

"What caused them to faint?" said Venus with concern filled in her blue eyes.

"Venus, use your head the good gods gave you, they just received word that their family has gone missing in battle and their locations are unknown." Mars snapped looking at Venus with her eyes also full of concern.

"We should get them to the infirmary. It is best for them."

The Queen's and King's room after the Queen and Princess woke up 

"Poppa, oni-san, oni-chan," Serenity cried, tears in her eyes, sitting next to her mother on the bed " minna are you sure their location is unknown?"

"Serenity-chan, we would never dream of making such a thing up. Gomen ne, my queen, my princess" said Pluto, her eyes also with tears for her king, her prince, her soul mate, and the boys she thought of as brothers and the knowing that she would never set her eyes ion any of them again. She was one of the other Senshi crowded around the bed of Queen Serenity and King Apollo.

" We will recover, it may take a while, but we will." The Queen said, "You all shoe while me and my daughter talk."

"Ie, Queen Serenity-sama" all the girls said each kneeling and patting their princess on the back before leaving the room.

Everyone in all the kingdoms felt the sadness of their beloved King's, Princess', and High general's disappearance. During a three-month period the moon palace waited for it's Princess and Queen to smile again and the return of her king and princes and the generals. The palace seemed to be darker due to the lack of people smiling and the laughing that ounce filled the long corridors and large rooms. The Solar people and the Lunar people all took it the hardest. The Queen set it up so the sun would have a person to take the place of King Apollo until Princes Serenity came of age. The princess Serenity was now named heir of the solar kingdom as well of the lunar kingdom and Supreme ruler of the Silver Millennium. The day that Princess Serenity smiled the palace brightened up but it would always seem a bit dimmer than before due to the fact that what the palace yearned for never returned to her. And as the Queen had said it took awhile but the pain recovered but the keeper of them would forever cherish the memories of the five loving boys and the kind-souled man.

Lunar palace the North tower room where the princesses hang out

"Where is she? She's been gone for hours," screamed a very loud and very furious Rei. Serenity had been for hours and Ami had not been able to trace her on any of the planets of the Silver Alliance.

'_Oww Eternity-chan how lucky you are. To have been able to experience such things. I love the moon yes, but we have no seasons like the ones you described to me earlier this week. I wish I could see Earth like I see you this moment. Right in front of me._' Eternity remembered Serenity saying on the ride a few months ago jumping up from her chair and running down about six flights of stairs.

"Eternity-chan, what's wrong." Makoto asked out of breath, while grabbing Eternity's arm, with the other inner princesses behind her.

"Don't ever make me run that far in these heels ever again O.K." Minako said before seeing the look of seriousness and watching Eternity throw Makoto's arm off her arm.

"Minna, I think I know where Serenity-sama is. Makoto-san get in contact with the outers. Tell them we need them here and it's an emergency. Don't let the queen know, though. She would go mad if she found out. Rei-san, Minako-san, Ami-san come with me. Mako-san after they arrive meet us in the monitor room." Eternity ran off with three of the girls while Makoto ran to the communication room.

All the girls knew what Eternity meant when she said the monitor room. Serenity was on Earth. She could have been anywhere. If they came in contact with anyone who would want to hurt them they would need the outers.

Monitor room 

"Everyone go to a monitor and search for Serenity-chan. This is vital," said Minako running to her own monitor. A few moments the outers in their Senshi form where in the room with Sailor Jupiter. All the other girls reached a monitor and searched for a half hour until Haruka shouted, "I found her. Dammit she's in this city called Terra. Hurry you guys we can use Sailor Teleport."

All the girls transformed and wore masks their planet color so the Terrans wouldn't stand a chance at recognizing Eternity (A/N: plus it's my story and I wanted them to wear masks.) and ran to a garden so they wouldn't leave the monitor room a mess.

Saturnirian Planetary Gardens

"Mars Planet Power" yelled Mars a red aura forming around her.

"Mercury Planet Power" yelled Mercury a blue aura forming around her.

"Venus Planet Power" yelled Sailor Venus an orange aura forming around her.

"Jupiter Planet Power" yelled Sailor Jupiter a green aura forming around her.

"Uranus Planet Power" yelled Sailor Uranus a yellow aura forming around her.

"Neptune Planet Power" yelled Sailor Neptune an aquamarine aura forming around her.

"Saturn Planet Power" shouted Sailor Saturn a purplish aura forming around her.

"Pluto Planet Power" yelled Sailor Pluto a light purple aura forming around her.

"Earth Planet Power" Sailor Elemental yelled a blue green aura forming around her.

"Sailor Teleport" they yelled together leaving behind the palace knowing their beloved Serenity may be dead.

In the Terran forest

"Serenity" yelled out Sailor Uranus just as an arrow went by her head causing herself and the other Senshi to turn around.

"Who are you, show yourself cowards." Mars yelled.

"How dare you address us in such a way" a voice said.

"You must be here for the moon girl." Another voice added.

"Where is she?" yelled a very angry Jupiter.

Then five men stepped forward one with coal black hair and dark blue eyes, looking exactly like Eternity. One with hair that was blonde with few curls here and there. One had hair that reached his shoulders that was a brown and had eyes to match. One was feminine looking with blonde curls done up in a ponytail and green eyes. The next one had had steel gray eyes and platinum silver hair.

"Oni-sama" Elemental said with a said look on her face but quickly turned her face to a defensive look. She didn't notice that Saturn and Uranus noticed but before they could comment she yelled out "Tell us or face the consequences."

"What could you do to us?" said the feminine looking blonde.

"Well Zoicite-kun," Elemental said with a smirk startling the males that she knew his name "we could hurt you"

"How do you know his name and how could any of you hurt us?" said the one with platinum silver hair remembering the moon girl saying all of the girls who would come for her where from different places other than Earth meaning none of them would know their names.

"Well Kunzite-kun, that happens to be none of your business. I also know that the one with the brown hair is Nephrite-kun, the other blonde is Jadeite-kun, and the one you all are standing in front of is the High Prince Endymion-sama. So if you wouldn't like to see your Prince bloody I believe you would want to tell us where the girl is." Elemental said the males and the Senshi dropping their chins.

The Senshi were surprised that the male with was her brother and she would threaten him after speaking of him so highly and the males because they thought her a foreign girl from some other planet. "So boys which one will it be" asked Uranus

"I don't think a bunch of females could hurt us." Said Jadeite causing the Senshi to giggle while Mars used 'Flame Sniper' knocking him off his feet.

"And that's not even half I can do" Mars said a smirk on her lips.

"We put her in Endymion's room but you are going to have to go through us to get to her." Nephrite smiled.

"Fine by us. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and I will stay here and keep these boys busy. You five go and get Serenity-chan" Venus said getting an answer from everyone.

"Bring it on," said Zoicite jumping in front of Mercury causing her to raise her eyebrows and stifle a giggle.

"Whatever" she mumbled before blasting bubbles at him.

"Let's see what you can do," said Nephrite drawing sword out of its hilt on his waist.

"It'd be my pleasure" shocking him with lightning.

"Your really pretty" Jadeite said looking at Mars instead of burning her she punched him as hard as she could that caused him to land on the ground. "And you're clueless." She said

"Let's get to this" Kunzite said pulling his sword from its hilt.

"Fine with me" she said throwing her chain at him, wrapping it around his sword, and pulling it to herself. "How's that"

Since all the girls were distracted, they didn't see Endymion run after Elemental and the outers.

"This way," directed Elemental "Just up these stairs. His room is the one at the one at the end of the highest corridor. You guys go on I'll handle the stalker."

"Elemental, he's your brother." Said Pluto.

"I know, that's why I have to do this." She said hearing him coming up closer to them. "Go and get Serenity so we can get home, okay?"

"We'll be right back," Saturn said a sad tint in her voice.

"Saturn, I'm not dieing. Just go and get Serenity" Elemental said glaring at her for being overdramatic.

"So here you are," Endymion said looking at the girl with a green-blue mask.

"Here I am" Elemental said "Sword of the Elements come to my aid. You know for twenty years old you are pretty slow."

"Whatever" he said. 'Why do I feel as if I know this girl.' He thought.

Elemental lurched at him stepping into a corridor at the same time. Their swords clinked and clanked together. Both of them dodging and attacking at right times. Endymion raised hid sword to attack when Elemental turned to right and hit his side. "You're pretty good at this."

"I know I am," she said sounding cocky while blocking his sword. Though he remained unaware that it was he and his shittenou whom had trained her in swordsmanship.

Venus took Kunzite's sword and threw it down. She went to punch him when he dodged it. He took her by the arm and threw her on the ground. Then the head General of the Shittenou felt a sharp pain in a place not to be mentioned, due to a certain blonde kicking him there. Venus stood up and put him in a headlock and heard Mercury scream. She quickly turned and saw the other inners looking at Mercury. Zoicite had pulled out a dagger on her and had it at her throat.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die' Mercury kept repeating to herself.

"Venus Crescent Beam" Venus shouted knocking Zoicite on the ground. Jupiter ran to Mercury, caught her, gave her Mars, jumped on Zoicite and started pounding his face in, knocking him unconscious. The Terran men just stood there stunned that a woman could bring down the second in command.

She than jumped up and got back to fight with Nephrite while the other girls fought their competitor while each team was down one person.

_Flashback (Endymion)_

"_Here you are" Endymion at the age of thirteen said looking at his six year old sister who had hidden behind a bush in the rose garden._

"_Here I am" she smiled at him with her two front teeth missing. "For thirteen you are slow at finding people"_

"_You are pretty good at this game" he smiled helping her up._

"_I know I am oni-sama," she said while her brother put her on his back looking for hid guardians who Eternity had gotten to play with the puppy dog look. No one in the kingdom could resist her blue eyes and toothless smile. _

_(End Flashback)_

"Eternity-onee-chan." He said dropping his sword looking at the startled girl and immediately he knew it was she.

"Serenity-chan," Haruka yelled out.

"Ruka-san, is that you" Serenity yelled.

"Yeah it's us." She yelled

She kicked open the door and saw Serenity on a bed lying down. Serenity ran into her arms. "Neko, you had us so worried."

She held Serenity at arms length the

SMACK

"How could you be so stupid? Coming to Earth?"

"I wanted to-," she said crying being cut off at the sound of Michiru smacking Haruka.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Lets go," she said running out followed by Serenity and the other outers to get Elemental.

The fire Senshi couldn't believe she couldn't take this man down. She could take her Father down but not him. She screamed "Fire Soul" hitting him directly in the chest knocking him down. 'Ha' she thought before she realized he wasn't breathing.

'Oh my Ares, I just killed him' she thought running to his side and kneeling down." "Jadeite or whatever your name is, wake up" she said.

"Your wish is command," he said throwing Mars down on the ground, and then leaning over her.

"Jadeite right now is not the time to flirt" he heard Kunzite grunt in between dodging Venus's attacks and throwing punches at Venus.

Mars took him by the hand and threw him in the tree. "That will teach you to mess with a Martian." She smirked then looked shocked to see him get up.

"How can you still be standing" Nephrite paused making a mistake. Jupiter took him by the arm and flipped him.

"Because" she said "I'm Jovian."

"I have to admit, I admire your technique" Venus said catching Kunzite off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked before falling to the ground.

"Never let your guard down. That's what you've been doing. It's smart." Venus complimented quickly jumping back barely missing Kunzite's kick.

"Arigotou" he said jumping to his feet.

"How did you know that?" she said tears flowing from beneath her mask "There's no way you can recognize me."

"Eternity-onee-chan" he said hugging the tense younger girl. "You've come home."

That woke the girl from her trance pulling away from her brother. "Listen, Endymion-oni-sama. I'm not here to stay. I'm here for Serenity-sama and no other reason. People think I'm dead. Momma, I was there. Poppa killed her."

"What are you talking about? Father was here with shittenou and me." Endymion said looking in to his sister's sad blue eyes. Endymion had pulled off her mask so he himself could confirm his sister's identity.

"Poppa hired those men to kill Momma and me. I heard them talking about it. They shot Momma right through the heart. Then I received an invitation from the Queen. Endymion-oni-sama, I have powers given to me by Gia. My destiny is to protect Serenity-sama at all costs, even if it means giving my own life. I would do it two even if it were not my duty. She is the best person ever and I trust her more than anyone. It is such a shame that you are not given the privilege of knowing her. Here come the outers with Serenity-sama. You would then understand why I cannot and will not stay. You would love her also. I love you oni-sama, Sayonara." She pecked him on the check before running to join the outers. She replaced her masked and dashed off with the others when they came down the stairs. Her brother stunned, but right behind her.

It was the first time Endymion got a look at the girl. She was beautiful. Her eyes were baby blue and had a weird hairstyle. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and he had an urge to grab her and convince her to stay. He immediately knew what Eternity meant when she said he would love her. She winked at him, causing him to come out of his trance.

"Men stand down. They just want to get home." Endymion shouted.

His remaining three men looked at him and backed off the three females.

"Venus do you think we can make it home without Mercury." Jupiter asked the tired looking leader.

"Sere-chan can make up for her. Arigotou, Endymion-san" Venus said.

Jupiter placed Mercury on the ground while the others joined hands and formed a circle around her. She joined hands with Venus and Elemental when Mars started the power up.

"Mars Planet Power" yelled Mars a red aura forming around her.

"Venus Planet Power" yelled Sailor Venus an orange aura forming around her.

"Jupiter Planet Power" yelled Sailor Jupiter a green aura forming around her.

"Uranus Planet Power" yelled Sailor Uranus a yellow aura forming around her.

"Neptune Planet Power" yelled Sailor Neptune an aquamarine aura forming around her.

"Saturn Planet Power" shouted Sailor Saturn a purplish aura forming around her.

"Pluto Planet Power" yelled Sailor Pluto a light purple aura forming around her.

"Earth Planet Power" Sailor Elemental yelled a blue green aura forming around her.

"Moon Cosmic Power" Serenity yelled a yellow aura forming around her.

"Sailor Teleport" The yelled as their hair flew up and were gone.

"Jade-san, you're never gonna let Zoi-san live this down are you." Nephrite asked his younger friend.

"No, are you kidding." he giggled, "Endy-sama, what's wrong?"

"That Elemental Girls. She's…. She's Eternity-onee-chan." He replied before he heard gasps.

North tower room

"Serenity-sama, never do this again O.K.?" Eternity asked, detransformed. The outers had gone back to their posts.

Before Serenity could answer her Rei stepped in and started yelling at the Princess " I never want to have to go through a shock such as that again. Do you know how unbelievably stupid and ignorant that was. We believed you might be dead. Did you even take into consideration what pain we would feel if you did turn up dead. I cannot believe how selfish you can be. That scared me to death. Serenity, we love you. I could not stand it if I knew you sere dead."

Rei quieted down as she continued yelling then fell crying. Serenity ran to her side and hugged her. The others stayed where they were and let the two hug each other.

"Yes, I promise that I will no longer will go there." Serenity said loudly and reluctantly as she continued to hug the Martin.

"Okay" Eternity whispered as she went down to hug the two Princesses, the others following suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn for reviewing again. And for also favor ting my horrible story. I appreciate you all taking the time out of your day to read my story. This chapter took forever to go over and I didn't realize how long I made it. Okay well yeah; Keep the Peace and Peace out.

Skyhighdreamer


	9. The SUPRISE Visitors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

After the 'trip' to Earth the senshi kept a tight eye on Serenity. Haruka even wanted to stay on the moon, but Michiru didn't let her. The outers returned to the rim and Queen Serenity never learned of the trip to Earth. After about a week Elemental was in the library with Hotaru and Ami when they heard a noise. After they heard it they decided to seek out what it was in their senshi forms just in case it was a robber, not many crashes were heard in the palace ever since the disappearance of the royals and generals.

"Mercury, I have found our problem" said Elemental with a look of shock and astonishment in her dark blue eyes.

Mercury turned the corner with Saturn and looked at what their fellow senshi saw. " What are they doing here?" She said also stunned.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked a particular blonde man.

"Saturn, call Mars," said Elemental her gaze never leaving the five men on the closet floor "and the other inners. Not Uranus or Neptune though they would absolutely freak if they saw this." She commanded her lower rank.

"Right away" she responded leaving the two inners to watch the men.

"So, you're the girl I knocked out." Zoicite said.

"Yes, I am. The question is how you five Terrans got here." Mercury said. The only way of getting from kingdom to kingdom was the teleportation rooms that were kept are in the palaces of the Silver Alliance kingdoms excluding Earth. The only people who could teleport without one of the teleportation booths are the senshi.

"Holy. How in my father's name did you get here."? Her violet eyes flashed with angewr.

"Hey beautiful, what you been up to." Jadeite said with a smirk across his face being kicked by Mars.

"Answer the question, Terran" Elemental said.

"You know that's not the way to talk to a man who helped raise you." Said Kunzite, confronting her.

"How do you know I am Terran?" asked Elemental glaring daggers at her elder brother.

"Calling us by our names gave you away. We don't know how we got here." Said Nephrite getting straight to the point.

"What do we do with them." Asked Jupiter,

"We keep them as guests until Mother returns from Kinmoku. She will then decide what to do with them" Serenity said steeping out from behind a door she war hiding behind.

"Thank you for your welcome, your highness' said Endymion, nodding to the Princes in a grateful manner.

"Why can't we just teleport them all back to Earth." Mars asked, completely oblivious that she knew the answer.

"Mars think of our laws. Not even we the senshi are given the authority to punish unwelcome outsiders. We are not to move them from the kingdom until the Queen gives them a sentence or grants them a pardon. It is not in our authority to punish them. Or to take them home." Venus stated.

"What you means you will be unavailable to take us home." Kunzite stood and made eye contact with Venus.

"No we are not unavailable, we just don't have the jurisdiction to take you home." Venus stated thanking the gods that she had worn her mask once again.

"Mars, will you please have Princess Rei escort these man to the suites they will be welcomed in." Serenity asked in a voice of authority, showing the royal side of herself that was only shown when she meant what she said and wanted it done immediately.

"Your Highness, I can assure you Princess Rei would be less than delighted to escort such a man as that guy Elemental refers to as Jadeite." Mars said, pushing her limits and feeling awkward because she had to talk in third person.

"Well than have Princess Minako assist Princess Rei so she will not lose her temper. Gentlemen, dinner is served at 8:00 pm precisely." Serenity said turning around while the other girls returned to what they were doing. Mars and Venus ordered the men to stay whwer they were so the Princeeses would know where they were.

Down a corridor in the lunar palace

"So are you in any way related to Sailor Mars," Asked Jadeite, referring the question to Rei.

"No I am not and when you address me it is Princess Rei to you. But Mars would gladly hurt anyone for me. So please remember that, if your brain can keep that much information in it."

"You know you're rather rude." He said "But your beauty makes up for the kindness."

Rei responded by smacking him causing Minako, who was having a polite conversation with Endymion to laugh, which made Kunzite make a remark on how immature she must be, which lead to Minako to stomp on his foot, which made Eternity round the corner from the library.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This so called Princess Minako just stomped on my foot," said Kunzite.

"I am sure she is quite sorry for it. Hello Endymion-oni-sama. Princess Rei, Princess Minako why don't you allow me to lead these men to the suites." She said seeing the agitated looks on both her best friends faces.

"Gladly," said both storming off.

"You men must be careful a round those girls. They are very close to the senshi of their planets and the senshi will gladly hurt anyone for them. Well here we are. See you all at dinner. If you have any difficulty finding it ask any of the guards," she said.

"Eternity, where does Princess Serenity sleep." Asked her brother.

"That, my dear oni-sama is classified to only the people of the palace." She responded headed back to library.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oww, how mean am I. It will be awhile until the Queen returns so bet cha all can't wait to see what happens. You all should at least have a clue. Thanks for reading and KTP and peace out.

Skyhighdreamer


	10. A Few Weeks There on the Moon

Dinner in the Moon Place banquet Hall

"Arigotou Rieka-san," Jadeite said thanking the maid for showing him the way to the dining hall.

"It was no problem, Jadeite-sama." she responded.

"You know if you're not to busy later" Jadeite began being cut off by Princess Rei's voice.

"Rieka-chan how is Motoki-kun, you know your fiancé.," she said the last part more directed toward Jadeite.

"Oh he is just fine. He was just raised to head of the stables. You girls really should come down and see him more often." she said while giving Rei a smile of thanks,

"You know it's not right to just ask a woman out like that. And Rieka has been engaged for awhile now. So, next time moron look for a ring." she said.

"You know, how do you know what I was gonna ask her?" Jadeite wanted to know. But before she could answer the laughs of Eternity, Ami, Minako, and Serenity came from the corridor and the opposite of that came the voices of the other men and Makoto.

"Princess Makoto-san, I must say your karate is very impressive. Where did you learn." Nephrite questioned the Jovian Princess whose eyes were dancing like they did every time a man complimented her.

" My Father taught me. One of the many things I have learned from him." she answered.

"Princess, maybe you could show Neph-kun a few moves. The man can hardly take down a stick." Zoicite said.

"I must say, you have no room to talk from what I heard from Eternity you were taken down by Sailor Jupiter." Makoto said laughing in her head,

"That was not his fault. My men and I had just handled a revolt against Father. Zoicite had been thrown in to a tree earlier by Kunzite-san." Endymion said standing up for his men.

"Figures not many people like Father," Eternity said so only Rei could hear.

"Come on. It's time to eat.," said Serenity causing the girls to laugh knowing their princess must be starving.

Out came the food, servants placing the food and the high people sat down, Serenity at the high of the table. Eternity sat at her right and her brother across from her. Kunzite seated at his right Minako across from him, Nephrite and Makoto sat next to each other, Ami and Zoicite across from them leaving Rei and Jadeite to sit across from each other. Makoto and Nephrite got into a conversation about the techniques of the different forms of Martial Arts. Zoicite and Ami got into an argument about which book was better "books that only people like the would read' Minako whispered to Eternity. Kunzite minded his business and just ate. Rei and Jadeite were shouting at each other while Endymion, Minako, Eternity and Serenity all had a conversation about what environment was better, a meadow or the woods. Minako and Eternity preferred the woods while thee other two agreed that a valley was much better. So that's how life went for about two weeks in the moon palace.

Senshi training Grounds

The girls were out in the grounds all working at something at something that could be better. Mars, Venus, and Elemental worked at their aim while Jupiter and Mercury tried to work on the damage they could cause with their weaker attacks. Serenity was trying to engage in a conversation with Venus while she was twirling around her chain trying to grab objects Serenity had placed out in the field. Then the men walked by together in a group. It was the first time they had seen the girls since they arrived on the moon. And it was the first tome had seen the girl's real powers. They watched as Mars landed her flaming arrow on the bulls eye as Jupiter knocked down a tree using 'Thunder Strike'.

"And he so cute" Serenity said talking about Endymion.

"Serenity-sama, I'd really prefer not to talk about my brother in the way we would any common guy. It's just disgusting." she complained after taking her own arrows from the quill full on her back. Eternity like Rei enjoyed archery. She than heard Jadeite's voice yell way to go. All the girls turned to see the men about twenty feet from the borders of their training grounds.

"Oh great," mumbled Mars "what the helk are you doing here"

"Serenity-sama it's a pleasure to see you again," Endymion said.

"You just saw me at breakfast." she said raising her eyebrows not getting the pick up line.

"Maybe you'd like to show me around the gardens." he said, again trying to get her alone.

"Ohhh, I'd love to" Serenity squealed.

"Serenity" Jupiter began.

"No need Jupiter, it's to late." Minako said knowing full well that not even she could stop the couple falling for each other.

"So, who's up for a sparing match" asked Zoicite said picking up a sword that had been placed on a wall near the arrow targets. Elemental approached the curly blonde and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey why not. I'll gladly fight you," said Elemental.

" No offense, Princess but you are probably not up to my level.," he said, a look of worry for her on his face.

"Just get ready," she said summoning her sword from sub-space pocket, her voice once again cocky.

In five minutes Elemental had gotten Zoicite on the ground with her sword to his neck." Not your level, ey" she said. " Maybe I had better practice."

"She's good," said Kunzite, leaning against the brick wall.

"What did you expect?" Venus said looking him in the eye. " I mean she did learn from us."

Thanks for reading and KTP.

Peace Out

Skyhighdreamer


	11. A Ball of Much and Many Activities

Rei's Room (before a ball to celebrate Luna's birthday)

"Rei wear the red one with the purple bow." Serenity said ready for the ball. Serenity was wearing a shorter version of her white dress. Instead of falling to the floor and spreading out it reached just below her knees. Her hair was in it's usual ondanged style except the hair that fell from the 'meatballs' was put in buns. On her ears dangled crescent moon earrings her Father had given her and around her neck hung a pearl necklace and her wrist had a matching bracelet.

"Yeah Rei, I mean it fits perfectly. Remember last time you wore it, Lord Yuichiro couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Minako said. She was wearing a loose knee lenghthh dress. Her favorite blue shash hugged her waistline. Little red hearts dangled from her ears. Her blonde hair was tied into a French braid, her famous red bow tying it at the end. Her neck was bear but her wrist held a bracelet her older brother, Edonis (another name for cupid), had giver her.

"Hellooooooooooo, my people" said Eternity entering with Makoto and Ami. Eternity had her black hair twisted in to a braid tied up into a bun. Her light green dress was cap-sleeved and had an empire waist. On her wrist was a silver bracelet she had received from Artimes and Luna. She also wore the bracelet Apollo gave to her, she never took it off.

Makoto was wearing a Roman style sleeved green dress with a pink shirt underneath, making it look like she was wearing the dress with the pink attached. Her usual rose earrings hung from her ears. Around her neck hung a pink necklace her Mother, Queen Hara, had given her for her last birthday. Her hair was down from its usual high ponytail, it just hung loose with a few addede curls here and there.

Ami was wearing a floor length spaghetti strap dress. As always her hair was down. Her arms were covered with long gloves hiding the bruises she had gotten during training. A scrap of blue cloth was braided into a choker and was tied around her neck.

"Hey, Eternity-chan," said Rei "which would do you like better?" questioning her young friend. Rei knew she could always get Eternity's honest opinion.

"I think you should red wear the one with purple bow, that orange one makes you look like a pumpkin." she stated meaning no offense to Rei's dignity.

"Fine I'll wear this one." Rei announced. In the end she wore a red spaghetti strapped floor length dress with an open back. She was also wearing a shash in but she had a bow tied on her waist and it fell inot the flow of the dress. Her earrings were the symbol of Mars, a red male sign but instead of a circle was a heart.

**Behind the Door to Grand Ballroom (waiting to be announced)**

"Hota-chan, you guys made it." Eternity yelled encircling her friend with her arms around the neck while the other girls greeted one another.

"Its good to see you too Eternity-chan" Hotaru responded giggling.

"Ohhhh" Minako squealed coming up to the two, " Hotaru-chan I love your hair. I've never seen like that."

"Arigotou, Minako-san." Hotaru said. Her hair had pigtail braids tied together at the ends with a very dark purple bow. Her dress was the same color and was cap-sleeved. The length fell to the floor and her toes of her boots just barely showed. Her ears were bare but on her wrist was a bracelet Eternity, Serenity, and she had picked out the last time the outers came to visit at the local market.

"I must say our little Hota-chan is growing up" said teasing Haruka. Haruka was wearing a black tux and brown dress shoes. She did have a dangling Uranus mark hanging from her right ear. That being the only sign of being female always kept strange males away from the girls, which was exactly what Haruka wanted. No one messes with Haruka and her girls.

"Yes, I am afraid she is. Also Serenity-sama I have to tell you that Setsuna-san was incapable of leaving the time gates." Michiru said. Her hair was down. She had in a thin sleeved dress that fell to the ground although it had a slit up the right side ending at the knee. Her heels made her about one inch taller than her normal height.

"Serenity-sama when is Queeen Serenity due home from Kinmoku?" Hotaru asked her princess.

"I am unaware of when my Mother is due back home, I'm pretty sure not even Luna or Artimes know." Serenity responded a sad look to her face. Serenity had always been cautious of where her Mother and senshi were but since the disapperance of her father brothers and brother like figures she had been monitoring almost all of their steps. She had already lost her brothers and Father; she did not wish to lose her mother or sister-like figures.

"Princesses do you have your escorts. You are about to be announced." said the man who to announce them.

"Yes we will call them," said Haruka. Haruka was to be Michiru's escort, which bothered no one.

"What's up ,sis" all the boys called. All the escorts were brothers to one of the senshi (except of course Eternity.)

Grand Ballroom

"Princess Minako, daughter of Queen Aphrodite and King Matthew, heir to the of Venus, younger sister to Prince Eronis escorted by Prince Ryan of Mars, son of Ares and the late Queen Riku "stated as Minako walked down the stairs with Ryan, one of Rei's older brother's. He also had black hair and violet eyes like both his siblings who both resembled their Father except their Mother's eyes.

"Princess Rei of Mars, daughter of Ares and the late Queen Riku, heir to the throne of Mars, younger sister to Prince Ryan and older sister to Prince Ronald escorted by Prince Taylor, son of King Zeus and Queen Hara." he stated yet another princess prince pair.

"Princess Ami of Mercury, daughter of King Hermes and Queen Athena, heir to the throne of Mercury, older sister to Prince Alec, escorted by Prince Tristen, oldest son of King Zeus and Queen Hara." the announcer said. Ami walked with her arm looped through Tyler's. Tyler had blue eyes, like his Father like his Father and other three brothers instead of hazel eyes like Makoto. His hair was also brown like Makoto, but the other three of his brother's had their mother's blonde hair.

"Princess Makoto, daughter of King Zeus and Queen Hara, heir to the throne of Jupiter, younger sister to Prince Tristen, Prince Taylor and her escort Prince Trevor." he said. (remember I already told you what Taylor and Tristen looked like in the paragraph announcing Ami.)

"Princess Hotaru, daughter of King Hades and Queen Helena, heir to the throne of Saturn, twin sister to her escort Prince Hayden." He said again, Hayden was older than Hotaru; he also had black hair but had their father's brown eyes instead of their Mother's violet eyes.

"I regret to tell you that that Princess Setsuna, heir to the throne of Pluto, and only child, being a daughter, to of King Chromos and Queen Erica, was not able to attend tonight's activities." he said hearing a sad moan come from the crowd.

"Princess Michiru, daughter of King Poseidon and Queen Milena, heir to the throne of Neptune, older sister to little Prince Michael (her brother is only four years old who looks like a boy version of Michiru) escorted by Princess Haruka, daughter of King Uranus and Queen Elise, heir to the throne of Uranus, younger sister to (boy, are you gonna get a kick out of this, and I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, but it will explain Haruka's tom boyishness) Prince Hiro, Prince Haru, Prince Alex, Prince David, Prince Devon, Prince Dylan, Prince Jordan, Prince Saige, Prince Alan, Prince Bret, Prince Bryan, Prince Jacob and Prince Leon." he said happy to have said all the names of the fifteen princes of Uranus. All the Princes looked exactly like their Father, as did Haruka. They always switched around being called by the others names.

"Princess Eternity, family of the Terran royalty, and sister of Prince Endymion escorted by Prince Ronald, son of King Ares and the late Queen Riku." he said Eternity and Ronald aka Ron, walked down the stairs. After the pair joined the other the two doors opened for a final time all their eyes turned to them staring in admiration.

"Her Imperial Majesty Princess Serenity, daughter of the late High King Solos and Her Imperial Majesty High Queen Serenity, heir to the throne of the sun, the moon and the silver Alliance, sister to the late High Prince Solos and Prince Apollo, protected by the guardian senshi, her cousin, Prince Eronis, son of Queen Aphrodite and King Matthew." after the announcements were over Serenity joined the group and left the arm of her cousin.

"So what do you want to do?" Haruka asked. All the boys' had gone off to hang out with some of their friends.

"First lets go wish Luna a happy birthday." said Serenity headed toward her second mother, all the girls following her.

"Hello Luna, we came over to wish you a happy birthday and to ask you how it feels to be so old." Minako said teasingly.

"I thank you for the wishes and it feels just as it did as being as old as I was last year." she responded to Minako's joke. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go see Artimes at the moment."

"AWWWWWWWWW" said Eternity, Minako and Serenity as Luna shot them a dirty look.

"Serenity-sama, that man with the black hair is coming in this direction and is staring straight at you." Hotaru pointed out, not recognizing the man.

"Oh, I can change that" Haruka stated while stepping in between Endymion's and Serenity's view of each other.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wishing to request a dance with the princess." said Endymion while all the girls were laughing hysterically.

"What did you call me" Haruka shouted, causing the girls to laugh more.

"Sir, I do not recall calling you any name that causes disrespect." Endymion replied with a sense of irritation in his voice.

"Excuse me, were you not here just five minutes ago when they were announcing the royals" asked Haruka.

"No sir, my men and I were not present do to one of them taking to long in a choice of clothes." Endymion responded,

"Nephrite," Eternity coughed.

"Don't call me Sir." Haruka shouted punching Endymion in the gut, causing the shittenou to run over, causing them to pull out their swords, causing Eternity, Rei, and Makoto to step up next up to Haruka.

"If you wish to harm one of us, then you must face all of us." stated Eternity, not caring how many people were staring at them.

"Mind matters that is your own, not others" Minako called out to the crowd that had gathered around the two groups, making the crowd return to their own business.

"You chose the over you own kind" said Kunzite, the statement meant for Eternity.

"I chose them over you, because after our Queens arrival home you men will return to Terra and I will live the rest of my life with these girls, who have become like sisters to me." Eternity stated staring daggers at Kunzite, who was standing with the other three men in front of Endymion who had just let go of stomach.

"Men, stand down," he commanded just as Serenity said "Girls let's not fight here, especially you Eternity."

"I must apologize to you. I am sorry that I mistook you for a male." Endymion said offering hid hand to Haruka who took it.

"You're forgiven. You know you look awfully familiar." she said.

"Haruka, this is my oni-sama, Endymion, and his shittenou Kunzite-san, Zoicite-san, Nephrite-san, the man who held the men up, and Jadeite-san the one who makes Rei made all the time, you know she was telling you about him." Eternity introduced the men.

"It's a pleasure to make your aquatince, Your highness." Kunzite stated. "Although I can not help myself, I must ask, why are you dressed in a tuxedo, looking as if you are male, and aren't escorts for women your own age usually male."

That question made Haruka and Michiru turn red while all the other girls stood silent. Talk about an awkward silence.

"Well...you see...I'm have fifteen older brothers...so umm...I don't really like dresses...and Michiru and I...well you see...were a bit more than friends." Haruka stammered.

"Ohhhhhh, "said Kunzite nodded in understanding.

"What if that a problem, Haruka and Michiru happen to be two of the most inportant people to me." said Hotaru stepping up.

"Oh my Aphrodite," said Minako, using her Mother's name as did the other girls as they said one of their ancestors.

"I apologize," said Kunzite.

"Now, if you don't mind" intercepted Endymion "I came over here to request a dance with the Princess, and I would like an answer."

"My answer is a yes" said Serenity taking Endymion's hand while Nephrite asked the same of Makoto while she happily accepted.

"Hey," Ronald said "Eternity-chan want to dance" asked Ronald.

"No, it's okay." she said.

"What about you Hotaru-chan?" he asked her.

"No it's okay." she also responded as Ronald walked onto find the next girl.

Later

"Hey, Eternity-sama, would you care to dance." asked Kunzite, as Hayden asked his younger by four minutes sister if she cared to also. Of course they both responded with a yes.

As they steeped on to the dance floor ("Eternity looks like a mouse compared to Kunzite" Minako stated) the two pairs ended up dancing next to Neph and Makoto and Serenity and Endymion. The four pairs stepped each step of the dance as elegantly as if they were the creators of it. Serenity and Endymion never lost eye contact nor did Nephrite and Makoto. Hotaru spun into her twin brother's arms as Eternity spun into Kunzite's.

"Hey, why are they dancing with them and not with I" asked the youngest son of the Martian king.

" Well, those two are not dancing with people they would be forced to marry. If their parents saw them dancing with you they may suspect one of them have an intrest of a relationship of more than friendship with you. As you know Hotaru and Pentagon where close and it may have been like really short for Eternity and Apollo but it did happen, and Im guessing they're not over it yet." the blonde love goddess explained to Re's brother.

When the dance ended made an announcement about what the ball was for, of course throwing in some sarcastic remarks about Luna's age.

Ami wandered off to the drink stand when she saw Zoicite walk up to her. "Princess" he said,

"Hello Lord Zoicite," Ami returned, "Have you enjoyed your stay on the moon"

"Yes, I have, Endymion-sama likes it here so much he talks about maybe joining that Alliance thing Eternity was explaining" Zoicite said.

"Truly," Ami asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but his highness would most not likely give up the throne to his younger sister" Zoicite statede knowing his Prince.

"Why not," asked Ami.

"I belive that Eternity would be more than thrilled to decline the throne. She will not be forced upon it and will be given the choice of inheriting the throne. Also you see Eternity is quick to anger. Endymion fears that that might be her downfall. She is a good person but, like others she has her problems and has made mistakes and will continue just like other people." Zoicite explained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako walking with her brother

" So sis how's my favorite little warrior." Eronis teased.

"Oni-san, you know you are not suppose to mention I am Sailor Venus."

On the other side of the wall, ' Princess Minako is Sailor Venus' Kunzite thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh please, I wouldn't dance with you if my dead Mother commanded me to." Rei yelled at Jadeite as she walked in an another direction on the terrace.

"You know you have an awful temper." Jadeite said with a playful grin following her "what if I tell you a secret regarding your princess."

"What do you know about my Princess that I don't." Rei said as she turned on her hell her eyes glaring daggers at him while they seemed to on fire.

"I won't tell you until you dance with Me." he said offering his arm.

"Fine," she said as the pair stepped into the ballroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lunar Ballroom

"Eternity-chan, are you okay?" said a worried Hotaru, as she approached Eternity who was coughing and laughing with Haruka and Michiru.

"Yes, Hota-chan, look whose coming in through the terrace doors." Eternity said as she began to run over to the orchestra.

"Eternity-chan, what are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"I'm requesting a slow song for my entertainment." Eternity yelled as she ran away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dance floor

"Oh great, it's a slow song." said Rei as Jadeite took Rei's hand and placed the other one on her hip as she held up her dress.

"Rei-san," Jadeite questioned as they stepped to the dance "Why do you hate me so."

"I hate all men, Jadeite san, excluding Father and my brothers, although we don't have such a strong bond. It was a man that killed my Mother. And I don't trust Terrans with the exception of Eternity-chan, if you Terrans were smart then you would have joined the alliance a long time ago" Rei muttered on shocking herself by going on like that. She liked the feeling of being in Jadeite's aroma.

"So you judge me by what you know of others." he said looking her in the eye.

Rei hated the feeling she was getting. It was the feeling she usually got after her and Serenity fought. Her mother had once told her this feeling was guilt, and oh, how Rei hated it. She couldn't help she judged people so quickly yet another thing she hated. No doubt a trait from her Father.

"yes I guess you could say that, but I can say I have my reasons for my dislike against you. Like flirting continually with other girls, Making smart remarks to Sailor Mars, and other such things." Rei looked up into Jadeite's eyes and saw confusion.

"How do you know what I say to Sailor Mars."? Jadeite said, a very serous look on his face.

The question made Rei tense up, but not long enough for Jadeite to feel it. "Sailor Mars is a distant relative to me as the other senshi are to the other relatives. We talk occasionally and although we have the same looks it is Martian royal blood." Rei said coming up with a quick save.

"Ah, well Rei, it seems our dance over. Thank you Princess, for such a marvelous dance. I hope now the two of us can be friends." He said as he bowed, taking Rei's hand and kissing it.

"Ah but I believe you have something to tell me." Rei stated.

"I believe I do" Jadeite said. He leaned over and whispered something in Rei's ear that made her eyes look as if they could kill the Terran Prince.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eternity has not such a bad temper, her's is not as bad as Rei's. She can control it when she wishes. Are you saying Rei will make a bad Queen because of her temper." Ami stated in the defense of her friends.

"No I am not. I am saying that a temper can lead to bad things and choices. For example, Say the planet your Queen is visiting attacks the moon, would your Queen not strike back out anger and vengeance." Zoicite asked the blue princess.

"No our Queen would not. Both our Queen and princess believes in a violent free world, they believe that if a life can be spared than it should be that way. The people of the Silver Alliance have had a long time of peace and we do whatever we can to keep it that way. If it means sacrificing one of us than we'll do it. We will do anything to keep the people safe." She said beginning to think in the senshi state of mind.

"Your Queen seems very wise, and your Princess alike." said Zoicite with a nod.

"One of the wisest. Her own intelligence level passes My Father's and My Mother's and even my own." she said in admiration of the Queen.

"You must love the people very much." Zoicite said,

"Of course they have it harder than us royals, they work for us and are still willing to do more." Ami said as the faces of the people came to her mind.

"Than Eternity-sama and the other senshi must have it very hard. I have heard rumors during our stay here. It is said that the senshi our blessed by the god or goddess of their planet. But I wonder why bless some one else when the could give their own daughters with such wonderous powers?" he said with a suspicious look.

"Because our parents worry for us. The senshi our protectors of Serenity-chan, but they also worry for us. If they caught any of us in trouble they'd come to our aid." Ami said with a look that said 'mind your own business' and that that gave Zoicite a hint to back off but of course he didnt.

Although being himself, doing anything to get knowledge he seeked, he continued on. "So Eternity-sama knows the civilian forms of the other senshi." he asked.

"My Hermes, do you never shut up." she asked Zoicite, not out of her temper but, out of annoyance not answering his question..

Skyhighdreamer


	12. Moments of Shockl and Moments of Bonding

"You know Saturn, you would be much stronger if you would visit more often." Jupiter said dodging Saturn's only offensive attack.

"Jupiter that's not fair." Saturn pouted.

"You know Saturn she makes a point." Elemental said, while joining the conversation.

"You know you're only saying that so Saturn will come visit us more" Mars said also butting in.

"So what. You know you want them to come out and visit more." Elemental huffed.

"Hey guys" Serenity yelled as she approached them "Uranus and Venus are battling it out. Come check it out."

All the girls ran over to see Mercury and Neptune sitting on the wooden fence that drew a perimeter around the training grounds. In the arena Uranus and Venus were battling.

"Venus Love Me Chain" the love senshi summoned her chain that whipped Uranus's ball of energy into a blast.

"Dammit," Haruka shouted, "You are getting better Venus. I'll have to use my sword on you. URANUS BLADE BUSTER"

Just as Venus was about to be hit Endymion and the shittenou rounded the corner. They often secretly watched the girls train.

All of a sudden Kunzite sprinted and pulled Venus out of the way as she was arming herself for the attack. The couple rolled down the hill toward the archery range. They rolled for awahile longer and Kunzite landed on top of Sailor Venus. Venus blushed 1000 shades.

"You know, Princess you must be careful not to scratch that pretty little face of yours. What would all your suitors think of you if you were all beay up" Kunzites said watching Venus's expression go from flushed to surprise.

Knowing it was near impossible to trick Kunzite she asked, "How did you find out?"

"Well you see, it is beat not to talk of secret matters with ones brother when there is a chance another may follow and hear." Kunzite explained.

"If you shall tell anyone else you shall have the Venusian guard after you." Venus threatened her shocked expression changing to anger while Kunzite's face, like always, was unreadable.

"Whom would I tell, your Brother.?" he mocked her.

"You dare mock a princess, someone of whom has a higher rank than you do. If I were you I would run for my life." Venus said.

"Let me ask just one more question." He said looking her directly in the eye.

"What is the question." she asked.

"Is it that all the Princess are the senshi of their planet," he muttered.

"Well, I know that I am unable to trick you, so let me say that if know that anyone else somehow finds this information it will be your head that the senshi and I, including Elemental, will be after," she threatened him once again."

_'She is rather pretty, but why does she act so silly as a Princess, and so serious as a senshi.'_ Kunzite thought to himself as he heard Venus whisper something. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness."

"First off when I am in fuku you are to address me as Sailor Venus or just Venus. Also you still remain on top of me." she whispered and blushed at the last part.

"Gomen nasi, Venus." He said standing up than offering his hand to help her up, her taking it than brushing off her skirt.

"VENUS, KUNZITE-SAN THERE YOU TWO ARE" Serenity panted.

"My princess, Prince Endymion-sama." Venus said at the same time Kunzite said "Prince, Princess Serenity-sama"

"You know Venus, you and Kunzite-san would make very good friends. From what Serenity tells me the two of you have much in common." Endymion stated with assurance causing the general and senshi to raise their eyebrows at each other.

"Excuse me, Prince Endymion-san but on that subject I can't agree with you. From the conversations I have shared with the general he and I have nothing in common." Venus said.

"In this case the Venusian is correct." Kunzite said.

"Well, look you two agree on something. Plus the two of you share many things in common." Serenity declared with a smile.

"Pray Princess, please do tell." Venus laughed as she leaned against a tree.

"Both of you serve your royal as a guardian, your both head of security, your personalities are somewhat similar. Also your both an important friend to the one you serve." Serenity and Endymion compared their Guardians.

"My Princess, I beg of you please do not compare me to such a man as this one." Venus asked pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Why Venus, I'm insulted." Kunzite laughed

Prince Endymion was shocked. He'd hardly seen Kunzite laugh. When he did laugh it was in the privacy of the palace walls with just him and the shittenou present.

"See Venus, you already get along plus you have him laughing" Serenity declared as she tugged at Venus's hair, while she took off with Venus right on her tail. Endymion ran after them, Kunzite following. As Serenity ran to hide behind Jupiter Venus though as she looked at the Terrans and her princess and fellow senshi _'These Terrans are now my friends, and the others are part of my family.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity's sleeping chambers

"Please, Your Highness, don't hit me again." Eternity begged crying.

"You're as useless as your Mother. You disgust me." he said as he grabbed his daughter and threw her into the wall. A loud crack was heard along with a cry the smiled.

"ONI-SAMA" the girl screamed for her older brother knowing it was useless.

"You're pathetic. Not even able to stand up for yourself. You need Endymion to protect you. You're weak" he said as he thrashed her back with his scepter he always carried.

"Please, you highness, I beg if you please stop." Eternity cried.

"I'm done with you for the day. If you tell any one of tonight's doing it will be both your heads." he whipped her once more and left her curled up in a ball for hours.

The five men entered the room. All kneeled around her Endymion cradling her careful not to touch her back. Nephrite and Zoicite tended to her wounds as Jadeite and Kunzite talked to calm her down.

"Brothers" she barely whispered as she slipped in into a state of unconsciousness.

Eternity woke in cold sweat as she recalled what she remembered in her dream. There were many more times; all harder than that moment. Her brother and the shittenou knew of what the king did to his daughter. He would have done so to the Queen if she didn't have her guards. Eternity had been the only open prey for the predator, her Father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon place owlery

"Phobos Demios there you are" Rei said as she entered the owlery. Just as she fished her statement the door reopened while she dodged behind it.

"There you are pretty birds." Jadeite said as Phobos flew to his right hand and Demios to his left shoulder. Rei was shocked. Never before had she seen her crows been this friendly. Last time she had seen someone approach them they had attacked and almost injured the approacher.

"Please would you care to explain to me why you seem so acquainted with my birds." Rei asked as she slammed the door.

"Oh Princess Rei, these birds helped me find my way through the palace gardens. They belong to you. I must say they are almost as defensive as you are. When I first approached them they almost attacked me. I am lucky to have my eyes." Jadeite said looking at Rei while petting Demios's stomach area.

"Phobos come." Rei called one of her ravens (A/N: If it is crow than please correct me, Thank You.) to her. "That's strange usually they just ignore strangers."

"Well Princess Rei I must admit there is something unique about these birds. They are similar to ones on Earth but there is an aurora of mystery around them." Jadeite said.

"Of Course there is a difference between Martian and Terran crows. Phobos and Demios was breed by the planet Mars's best Raven breeder. I have had them since I was three." she said.

"Mars sounds like a wondrous place." Jadeite said.

"What do you know of my planet."? Rei snapped.

"Well I know that it is the planet of war and is the first to volunteer for battle. Martian mountain ranges are legendary. And the royal family females have a tendency to be physic. Would that include you? What I would do see peeks bigger than Everest" Jadeite said stating the facts that he knew about the fire planet.

"Wow, and yes that does include me. I can read fires. How do you know so much information about Mars."? Rei questioned.

"Zoicite told me about what he read about on Mars and I actually listened." Jadeite laughed along with Rei.

"How would you like to see peaks bigger than this Everst you speak of." Rei asked him. The he laughed.

"Princess, it is Everest, and how is that possible?" he also asked her.

"Every once and a while us Princesses go home to our planets and I leave in two days for a week, would you wish to join me." Rei asked,

"Gladly, hopefully your planet is as beautiful as you." Jadeite said before brushing his lips against Rei's knuckles and leaving her shocked at the offer she had made that he had accepted and flushed due to the action he had just made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon Kingdom Swimming Pool

Ami finally came up for air. She and Michiru had been swimming when Michiru had left to go be with Haruka. She dove back down again and started thinking. Oh how she would love to live in the water. She knew that was impossible her having lungs. How she envied the mermaids native to the planets of Neptune and Mercury. Living in the water at all times, never having to leave the water. Ami finally came up for air and saw the one person who could ruin even this moment for her. His pants and shirt were rolled up to his knees and elbows. His boots were to his right with stockings visible at the top. His eyes told her he was deep in thought. _'It's probably best not to disturb him' _Ami thought.

Right before she was about to dive again in she saw him looking at her in her old dress cut to mid-thigh to make it easier for swimming. "Can I help you lord Zoicite." Ami questioned him.

"In fact Princess, you can. Could you answer a question that has been bothering me for a few hours." Zoicite asked with his smirk.

"Depends the question." Ami said as she sat down next to him and looked at her feet.

"A few hours ago, I saw a white horse in the woods but there was just something weird about? Could you tell me what was different about it." he asked looking her in the eye.

"Ah, what you saw was not just any white horse, it was a winged unicorn, some unicorns are winged others are not. I guess seeing it may have been shock to you but to us natives of the Silver Millenium, it as usual as putting on your shoes for us." Ami said.

"Oh, on Earth we call them Pegasus, but we have no mythological creatures on Earth. These plants we do not know of sure are interesting," he said, declaring his opinion.

"Oh well on Unicorns are only found in the woods in the Lunar dome, such as griffins on Mars, mermaids on Mercury and Neptune." there she was cut off by him.

"Are these mermaids as beautiful as their princess?" he said Ami blushing then ignoring it. She then continued telling Zoicite about the wonders of solar system for many hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar Kitchens

"Stupid knife" Makoto shouted as she threw the knife at the door as it opened. Nephrite step into the room and looked at the Jovian princess to the knife was stuck in the door. "Dare I ask, Princess." He said,

"It may be best you not." she said with a smile in her eyes and a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"What are you making," he said looking at the stove. Nephrite had been the kitchens now and understood how to mange a stove.

"Carrot soup. That stupid knife would not cut this gay carrot." Makoto said shouting pointing at the knife. "It has caused me much aggravation. Nephrite, uh, can you help me."

The two had been a name status for a while. "Sure," he said taking the knife and her hand standing behind her. The pair began cutting the carrot and when they were done Makoto threw her fist in the air with a yes hitting Nephrite in the chin.

"Ahh" he groaned, causing Makoto to turn and looked worried. She was about to ask how he felt and if he was hurt when he leaned down and kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some Corridor with a balcony on it

Elemental and Uranus were walking down the hall discussion which was better, archery or hand-to-hand combat.

"No way, archery you can still hit the target but still have a safe distance between you and the other person." Elemental said right before she gaped and Haruka turned and saw what at. Her Princess was kissing the Terran Prince. At the same time they both yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAMMIT."

The Terran Prince and Lunar Princess turned their heads to see two VERY angry senshi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UH OH...wonder what Haruka is gonna do to Endymion, wel than read the next chapter.

Again thanks for reading my story and I appricate the reveiws. You all rock. Ok well got homework to do, so yeah as usual K.T.P.

Peace Out

Skyhighdreamer


	13. A mixed up bunch of times

"Uranus, Elemental" Serenity whispered, as she glanced at Elemntal's tight grip on Uranus's arm. She knew if she did not act fast Elemntal's grip would fail and both senshi would go after the Terran prince and most likely hurt him very BADLY.

"Hurry Serenity," Elemental said, not bothering with an honorific because it would be a waste of time before Haruka went off and she would lose her temper soon enough.

"Come on Endymion," Serenity yelled as she took his arm and sprinted off the balcony just barely making it past the rage driven Uranus and the angry but quick-witted Elemental.

After about five minutes Uranus turned and gave Elemental the scariest look she had ever given to anyone then yelled " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING"

If Elemental was scared even an once she did not show it, her facial expression was unreadable, that look she got when she remembered times with her Father. "I was thinking if the Terran Prince goes home all disfigured and unable to breath, then the Terrans would most likely wish to start an unnecessary war." Elemental said with a depressed whisper.

"So this has nothing to do with him being your brother" Uranus whispered coolly.

"Wouldn't you do the same for any of your brothers?" Elemental answered blue eys cold. She knew that she had answered her friends question.

"My brother's would know that touching her highness is illegal unless they become her betrothed." Uranus said, glaring at the child in front of her. The girls returned to their Princess states headed toward Serenity's bedchamber somehow knowing she was going to be there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity's Bedchamber

When first entering the Princess's room the first thing you notice is her bed. It took up one third of the room and covered the whole wall it was pushed up against. The head of the bed took up one third of the wall it was by. That's where Serenity laid with Minako and Rei sitting on the edge of the bed. On the other side of the room was a window seat with pink padding and white curtains. Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka sat on. In only free corner was a vanity and a bench with pink padding also. Eternity sat on it with Ami. Makoto sat on the floor her head resting against the side of it.

"What the hell was going through your head" Rei yelled at the ondanged blonde.

"I was thinking I am in love with him." Serenity yelled back, her blue eyes full of tears. All the girls looking shoked stared at their Princess with wide eyes, whispering the next part she said "Eternity-chan, you know what a great person your brother is tell them."

"Serenity-sama, gomen nasi. I admit that my brother is a great person, but he is Terran, the high Prince for Gia's sake." Eternity said with a look of pity on her face for her Princess and brother.

"Yes, but you are also Terran and the Lunar people accepted you knowing of you heritage and your rank of as a Princess." Makoto said in Serenity's defense (wink wink)

"But Makoto it's not our people we worry about. You know they'll rejoice to find Serenity-sama has found love, whatever fear in the relationship will be because of the Terran people. You saw how the Prince reacted when he first knew that the princess was Lunar. He had her locked up, and they fought us. We fear not that the Princess loves a Terran, but for her safety." Haruka shouted, she had been quiet for the whole time because Michiru and Hotaru calming her down.

"Serenity, remember what those Terrans did to you?" Michiru asked in her motherly tone, the one she usually used with Hotaru.

"Those Terrans are cruel and evil" Haruka said.

"DO NOT CALL ALL TERRANS EVIL" Eternity shouted at Haruka.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME," Haruka yelled back at Eternity.

"Haruka-san, not all Terrans are bad. My mother was one of the kindest people ever to exist. Also my brother and the shittenou are not bad people. It is true Terrans hate Lunars and the people of your planets, they do not hate you out of dislike, but out of fear. Terrans also have fears, like we all do." Eternity said with wet eyes.

"I agree with Eternity-chan on this one." Ami said, placing an arm around Eternity's shoulder to comfort the young girl.

"Thank you, Ami-san. I know a lot of Terrans would hurt Serenity-sama, but my brother is not one of those people. So please do not judge my brother because he loves Serenity-sama." Eternity pleaded for her princess and brother's sake.

Rei and Minako exchanged glances. Rei had had visions about the couple before this incident and Minako could sense they were truly in love.

Lunar Dining Room

Diner was quite. No one spoke except "an occasional please pass this" or a "Thank You". Around the time desert came Eternity exploded.

"Haruka-san, what the hell, if you love Serenity-sama than you'll let her and Endymion-oni-sama be together. Who cares if he is Terran? I mean no one says anything about Michiru-san and you." Eternity shouted, leaving Haruka and Michiru and everyone else she included shocked.

"Eternity-chan" Hotaru gasped, shocked at her best friends behavior.

'Nani?" Eternity growled.

"That was an unnecessary comment." Endymion said for Hotaru.

"No what is unnecessary is the way that Haruka's handling this. I'm over it. You need to stand up for yourself. Serenity-sama is a unique person. No matter who or what the condition she can find the good in anyone. You're lucky to have the love of someone as precious as Serenity-sama. If you're not even willing to stand up for you're love, then you're not worthy of even having Serenity-sama's love." Eternity ranted on in anger

"CHEYENNE ETERNITY CHIBA shut up." Endymion shouted realizing what he had just said. With that Eternity ran down the hall the shittenou after her first with Endymion, next Hotaru, then Serenity, the rest of the senshi.

When Eternity reached her room she locked the door. Not even allowing Serenity in her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity's study

"What's wrong with calling Eternity-chan by her first name." Hotaru asked as she approached Endymion.

Endymion looked at Kunzite for help on this, "You mean she didn't tell you." Kunzite asked for his prince.

"Tell us what," Rei asked.

"That's what her Father used to call her."

"So my Father calls me by my first name all time." Makoto said.

"Since the time she could walk Eternity was beat by our Father. We knew but she told us not to tell. She feared that I would not get the crown if Father were thrown off of it. She was beat so I could keep some stupid crown, my precious little nee-chan. We did only what we could do we tended to her wounds then carried her to mother."

Serenity looked up and saw that all the men were crying so she ran and held Endymion in her arms. The other girls held the shittenou they felt closest to.

"Where's Hotaru" Haruka asked through hazy eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity's sleeping chamber

"Eternity, I know you're in there. Open this door, now." Hotaru commanded.

"Since when are you so commanding." Eternity asked opening the door. Her dark blue eyes were red and puffy and her hair was still neat but was kind of scuffy..

"Endymion told us." Hotaru said.

"Ahh, well come in." Eternity said.

The two entered Eternity's room. She had a small canopy bed, the canopy a sky blue. Her dresser and desk were right next to each other on the opposite wall. The wall that was between the dresser and bed opened up into a somewhat small balcony.

Eternity went and laid on her bed, while Hotaru sat at Eternity's desk and flipped through her sketchbook. Michiru had taught Hotaru some techniques but Michiru's sketches and drawings were nothing compared to Eternity's.

There were pictures of still life like the archery range but the amazing ones were of the people. The first was of the king and queen before his disappearance. They were dancing; she had probably drew it at Apollo's birthday ball. It was the eyes that amazed Hotaru in this picture. The love that shone in their eyes was what you saw in their eyes when they had been together. She turned the page and saw a vision that made her eyes water.

It was Pentagon, Hexagon, and Octagon. They were standing in front of Solos with Apollo in front of him. The three brothers all had their swords out all the tips touching above head.

She gaped at the next page and saw Pentagon holding Hotaru at a dip. Hotaru was smiling and her dress was drawn out as if she was seeing it right in front of her. Pentagon had that stupid smirk he always had when he was around Hotaru.

She flipped the page aging two quick sketches on each page. The first was of Minako and Rei with Serenity in formal gowns. The three were laughing. The next was Haruka and Michiru dancing only heads showed though. Haruka's hair fell in to her face just like it did outside the sketch. Michiru's eyes were closed just like they always were when she and Haruka were dancing. The couple looked as if they were in heaven. The way they always looked when they were with each out of danger's grip.

The page over was of Hotaru and Eternity. Eternity had Hotaru in a headlock and both girls were laughing.

Hotaru looked down and saw Setsuna with Prince Solos. The two were standing by a fountain; it was dark with the Earth up in the sky. Solos's hands were wrapped around Setsuna's waist and they were both looking at the water.

She skipped a few pages and saw one that mesmerized her. It was the guardians in their senshi form, around Serenity. The background was a crescent moon mark like the one upon the forehead of the Lunar royalty, except for that there was only black to represent night sky with little spots of white represent stars. Pluto was exactly above her holding up the time key but looking dead ahead. Elemental and Saturn were on opposite sides of her. They also both had their staffs up in the air. They crossed like an X right in front of Pluto's time key. Michiru sat on Serenity's right and Haruka to her left. Each held their talisman up so the mirror would have shown a reflection. The inners were all kneeled in front of Serenity heads down but their eyes were still visible. All their fukus and Serenity's hair looked as if wind were blowing.

On the next page was a sketch of the kitchen all covered in what looked like chocolate chip cookie dough? On the counters was flour with handprints left in them.

Next were drawings from the picnic Hotaru could tell. There was Golden Storm and her horse next to each other tied up eating. The next was of Serenity and Ami knee deep in the water with a wet Minako sitting between them. Then Rei with her arrows. Michiru and Haruka leaning against a tree. Pentagon and her sneaking off. Solos taking Setsuna's hand pulling her behind a tree. Hexagon and Octagon wrestling. Apollo and Eternity walking holding hands.

Then there was the depression of the disappearances. Serenity looking sad, that golden gleam in her eye gone. The Queen holding the Princess patting her head, Serenity's head into her mother chest. Rei and Ami crying secretly in the North Tower. Haruka holding Michru, her head in Haruka's lap, Haruka's eyes also missing that usual gleam. Setsuna sitting on the fountain edge that she was standing with Solos in the other picture. Hotaru and Eternity looking sad as they flipped through books. Sad faces of servants and maids. Airtimes and Luna looking sad. Then Serenity's first smile.

Next was the 'trip' to Earth. All the girls holding hands ready to teleport. The senshi looking through the woods for Serenity. An arrow fly by Jupiter's head. The shittenou and Endymion steeping put the shadows. Images of what Eternity probaly guessed what the battles between the shittenou and senshi looked like. Eternity and her brother sword fighting on the steps. Then Uranus and the other outers coming down the stairs with Serenity. Then the girls returning home.

It had few pictures of Ami in the library and Rei in the fire room. Serenity and Minako in the kitchens while Makoto cooked. A few guards. A sketch of Luna and Artimes in their cat forms lied up in ball on a chair in front of a fire.

Then the Terran men appearing here. An angry looking Mars with her arrows pointed at Jadeite. A few drawings of random things.

The ball with an image of each princess being escorted by her 'date'. A picture of the shittenou with their swords drawn, Haruka, Rei, Makoto, and Eternity ready to fight back. Then a picture of her and Hayden, Kunzite with Eternity, Endymion with Serenity, and Nephrite with Makoto all of them dancing.

Then today, it started with Serenity kissing Endymion. Haruka and Eternity walking in on the group. Them all yelling. Eternity yelling at the table, her running down the hall from looked like what she saw when all the people chasing after her were in it. Then her door latched. She made it look as if someone were knocking by putting little sound things by it. That was the last one.

"Eternity-chan, you artwork it's amazing." Hotaru said.

"Thank you, my mother taught me to draw. So I decided that I won't write what I saw but I will draw it so the vividness of the memory never goes away. Look in the bottom drawer at the very bottom of that huge pile." Hotaru did as she was told and pulled out a leather-bound cover. She opened it and saw a girl who looked like she was about seven. She was with a woman and a boy who was about their age now. The woman was like Eternity's clone or the other way around. " That women is my Mother and that boy is my brother. Turn the page."

Hotaru did and dropped the book and gasped hand s over mouth and everything. She picked the book up and looked at the drawing closely. There was a man towering over a small Eternity, who was bleeding from the lip and nose and had a black eye. He held a scepter over her that was about to land. When she turned the page she saw the shittenou younger of course with Endymion walking down a hall. She filled the page and saw the face of an older version of Eternity.

"That's why I don't like being called by my first name. He called me that when he beat me. He'd yell my name that thrash me with that damn scepter of his." Eternity cried her fingers encircling her arms around her as her big brother came in and Eternity crawled to him. "Never call me that again," she said.

"Of course" he said hugging her close to her.

"Thank you, now I can be with both you and Serenity," Endymion siad.

"Anything for my big brother." Eternity said with her smirk back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar Soccer Feild

Things once again settled down then the time came for the outers to leave, and with the transporters running the inners would be visiting home, Rei bring Jadeite with her so the day before Serenity planned a day of nothing but time together.

"Okay Endymion-sama you and Haruka-san will be captains." said Serenity said.

"Fine" the two uteered at the same time then laughed. The two had sat down and found out they had a lot in common. They had become friends. " I pick first," Endymion yelled with the same enthusiasm they often saw in Eternity.

"I of course pick Serenity," Endymion said, while Serenity stood by side, kissed his cheek, then Eternity and Hotaru made gagging sounds.

"Michiru," Haruka said.

The teams came down to

Haruka's team Endymion's Team

Haruka Endymion

Michiru Serenity

Hotaru Nephrite

Eternity Makoto

Jadeite Minako

Rei Kunzite

Zoicite Ami

"Okay the kick off will be between Kunzite and Eternity." Serenity siad.

"Please, that's not fair." Kunzite said meaning that it wasn't fair to Eternity.

"Oh suck it up and be a man, just cause your gonna be beat out by a girl shorter and younger than you doesn't mean anything." Eternity teased.

Anyway the teams were 6 to 6 and each team only needed 1 more point to win so each team needed the ball. Anyway Eternity kicked the ball out form Kunzite, and then kicked it to Hotaru. The other team then swarmed Hotaru so she kicked it back to Eternity. "Thanks Hota-chan" she shouted as she kicked it to Haruka. She dribbled it down the field to Michiru, who made a quick kick to Rei. Rei looked both ways and saw that her only hope was Jadeite. She kicked it and Jadeite didn't even let it touch the ground. He ran to it and kicked it really hard. ZOOOOOOOOOOM (sorry I'm really excited about something) it went past Ami who was standing on the goal.

"GO Jadeite-san" Rei screamed as she ran to Jadeite. He picked her up and twirled her, once her feet touched the ground she slapped him. He looked at her shocked. "Hey, don't do that next time" she laughed as she realized that she liked being held by him.

The gang played soccer and the day passed by really quickly so the next morning was really sad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transpiration Room

All the girls and guy had gone through except Hotaru who was talking to Eternity.

"Hotaru-chan, why don't you tell me what's really on your mind, before Haruka comes through and drags you?" Eternity said.

"Eternity-chan, I don't know it's just that lately I've been having these dreams." Hotaru said.

"Dreams about what," Eternity asked with a look of confusion.

" Destruction, death any horrid thing you can name I've been dreaming about." Hotaru said.

"Listen, Hotaru-chan, No such things will ever happen. No matter what our people have our Queen and our Princess. They also have us. You know that we would never let anything happen to the people or our Princess. So do not worry, okay?" Eternity said, a small smile to cheer her friend up.

" Hai, See ya later Eternity-chan." She said as she stood up, looked around the room and smiled at Eternity.

That got Eternity thinking about how the senshi and their Princess had decided on something. They agreed that every time they parted each other they'd never say good-bye, or Farewell, or stuff like that. They knew that that meant it could be good-bye forever, just as in cases in death and disappearances. So, they said talk to you later, or see ya next time, just plain see ya, next time friend, or just anything like that.

"Nah, Hota-chan just hallucinating" she said, not having a clue what would happen in a few months time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Throne Room On Mars**

"Father," Rei screamed as she ran to him with his back turned. King Ares turned around and saw his daughter and opened his arms, and his daughter was in them.

Although he was the king of war, he was a very kind man. He stood tall, a hair of dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome home, Rei-chan." the king laughed. He looked around and then saw a man. A blonde, dark blue eyes, well built, late teens through early twenties. They king had never seen him before, maybe a new servant or something. Though the king was amazed, the blonde had been kneeling like that for at least the length of time Rei had been hugging him.

"Man, you may stand." Jadeite heard the Martian King speak.

" Your Highness" he replied never making eye contact with the king.

" Boy, are you blind, I am here. Yet your eyes lay upon the ground." The king said.

"I apologize, Your Highness," Jadeite said looking up.

" Now, would you mind telling me what your business," The kind asked.

"Father, this is Lord Jadeite of Terra. He is my guest." Rei said.

"Of Terra, aye. So the little blue planet finally agreed to join our alliance." The King asked looking at Jadeite. Jadeite immediately averted his eyes. "Boy, I grow angry of you not looking at me when I speak to you."

" Again, I apologize. The king on Terra never wishes us to look at him directly." Jadeite said.

"So, is it true, about the alliance?" the king asked.

"No, Father," Rei, said as she explained how the Terrans got on the moon.

"Ahh, so Rei, do you like this man." the king asked, asking as if Jadeite was even there.

"He is a friend, Father." Rei said, with a slight blush.

"Good, now I will have Rei show you to the room. There will be clothes there for you ready." he said. " There will be a ball tonight to honor this man."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Martian Ballroom**

Jadeite hadn't left Rei's side except occasionally when either of them was asked to dance but Jadeite noticed on man who had his eyes on Rei. The man had a full head of brown hair and could not make out his eye color for his hair fell to much into his eyes.

"Princess," The man said as he finally said as he finally approached.

"Yuichiro-san," Rei nodded at his acknowledgment. Yuichiro looked at Rei in her dress. It was knee length, falling just above her loose hair. It tied in the back about the neck going down to a **V**-neck. Her bare back showed down to the middle and she wore one-inch heels. From the look she was giving this Yuichiro man he could tell that she didn't like him.( yeah, Yuichiro is cool and everything but I couldn't think of anyone else. So yeah sorry.) He then noticed Yuichiro look back at his friends, and then opened his mouth to ask Rei to dance.

"Princess Rei-san, would you honor me with this dance." Jadeite asked, knowing Rei probably say no, the song being slow.

"Why Lord Jadeite. I'd be happy to." she responded. " Excuse us Lord Yuichiro."

On the dance floor, Rei was a bright red. She was used to dancing with guys. At balls on Venus, she and Minako would see who could get more men to stare at them, but Rei felt good in Jadeite's arms. She looked up and saw that Jadeite was not looking at her, but staring daggers at Yuichiro.

"Jadeite-san," Rei said his attention going back to Rei at once. " why do you keep looking at him that way."

" He looked at you as if you were nothing more than an old pair of pants he could throw away if he wanted to." Jadeite said, looking at Rei.

"So, what does it matter," Rei asked.

"A man like that took my mother away. I was about eight when it happened. Some womanizing scoundrel came in and took my Mother away. I may be a flirt at times, but I would never take some little boy's mother." Jadeite said, sounding mad but, with tears in his eyes.

"Ohhh," Rei said recalling what Nephrite had said when she asked about him. Nephrite had said Jadeite never cried, never showed anger, always happy, cocky Jadeite. Rei was shocked now; Jadeite's best friend had described him as calm all the time.

"Here come with me.," she said.

"Nani," he asked.

"Just do it" Rei laughed, looking in the direction of the balcony.

Rei led Jadeite to the edge of the balcony, and watched as Jadeite marveled at the horizon. Huge mountains rose above the sun lowering and volcanoes brewing steam smoked up the sky about every five hundred miles from each other.

"Now come this way." Rei said.

Rei dragged Jadeite to a window on the opposite side of the room, hanging on to his wrist.

Jadeite looked out the window and saw a huge river cutting across the view.

"Come on" Rei urged him.

"Come on what" he asked.

"Were going to the beach.," she said, dragging him. The two were just about to the door when Rei's two elder brothers stepped in their way.

"Rei," said Ryan, her oldest brother.

"Hai, Oni-san" she asked.

"You best be in by midnight, Father will kill you if not." he said, Ronald smiling, pushing her through the door but the two took hold of Jadeite.

"Listen you. Rei's our baby sister. You hurt her we'll find you. Let me remind you, Mars is the planet of war." Ronald said teasing Jadeite.

"Aye, sir." Jadeite saluted him, as the boys let him go and Rei took his hand this time. The two ran down a corridor, the out to terrace the reached a fence. Rei pushed it open, let go of Jadeite's hand, picked up some sand and threw it at Jadeite. She then took off, her heels falling off.

"Hey," Jadeite shouted as he ran after her.

Up above the two on the beach who were now laughing as Jadeite held Rei around the waist with one arm. Rei was struggling to get lose of his grip. The three Martian royal men looked down and smiled.

"So, Pop, you really think this might be the one." Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Pop, I mean he's Terran." Ronald said.

"So what does that matter, I think he is the one. Look how happy Rei looks. She's almost exactly like your Mother was with me at that age. She smiles the exact same way, notice how she's laughing. You boys know how rare it is for Rei to laugh if she is not with the other princesses. This man has had her nonstop laughing. I like seeing Rei this way. Yes, defiantly he is the one." King Ares said smiling for his little girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rei's Room in Martian Palace**

"Princess Rei," said her servant.

"Yes Rachel" she asked.

"I know it may seem like I'm stepping out of position."

"Rachel, I've told you. I do not care if you tell me what's on your mind" Rei said as Rachel her ten year old servant, did up her nightdress.

"Congratulations" The girl said with a sigh.

"Thank you but, for what?" Rei asked as Rachel finished tying up the dress.

"You're betrothal" Rachel said looking as if Rei was crazy.

"What," she asked just a she was ready to climb into bed.

"Yes, they said in the kitchens that you and the blonde man that you came home with are betrothed. The maids serving at the ball said you two looked like you were so in love." Rachel answered her princess timidly.

"No, Rachel. Lord Jadeite and I are just friends. Now please I need my sleep." Rei said laying her head in her pillow. 'Do I love Jadeite. No that's insane.' she thought as she slipped into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunar Palace Serenity's Room**

"So you think that Jadeite-san will come back alive."' Eternity joked with her Princess.

"Yeah, that is if Rei-chan's brothers don't hurt him." Serenity said smiling.

"So you think that Jadeite-san's falling for Rei-san." Eternity asked.

"No, I know so. I also Rei is falling for Jadeite-san, but you know Rei-chan."

"Yup, always slow to admit her feelings, and when she reilizes them she doesn't like to admit it." Eternity said.

"Well I think Jadeite will be good for Rei-chan. Make her happy." Serenity said.

"So what'd you and Endy-oni-sama do today."? Eternity asked.

"Not much, how was training?" Serenity half answered.

"Good, I got Neph-san on the ground.. You know that Mako-san likes him. It's so funny, keeping it quiet. Remember she said once she found someone to have a romance with she would tell everyone about it." Eternity and Serenity laughed.

"Minako-chan and Kunzite-san would be cute. I mean they don't argue like they used to." Serenity said in a voice giving Eternity a look.

"Ami-san and Zoicite-san" Eternity said, catching Serenity's drift. "So, Cupid, what do you have in mind" Eternity asked.

"You'll see." Serenity chimed

"Our friends our so in for it." Eternity laughed.

"Yes, but we are so very lucky" Serenity said after giggling.

"Yes, lucky to have such an amazing family." Eternity said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and hadeite sitt

No i am sorry couldn't help it. KTP

Peace Out

Skyhighdreamer


	14. Diner, Discussion, and long awaited news

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Lunar transport room

"Rei-san, Jadeite-san." Eternity shouted as she ran a the pair.

"Eternity-chan, Serenity-chan" Rei said as the two ran for her.

"Guess what, Ami came back yesterday and Zoicite walked into her bathroom for some odd reason." Eternity said getting off her train of though, " Well anyway he saw her with only towel on. Serenity, Endymion-oni-sama, the other shittenou, and I ran and saw Ami a bright red in her tub all the way. We found Zoicite-san on the floor unconscious with a handprint on his face." Eternity laughed with Rei chuckling.

"Where are the others now" Jadeite asked.

"Most likely getting ready for the evening. Welcome back Princess Rei, Lord Jadeite." Artimes said as he walked into the room with Luna on his right,

"Excuse us Lord Jadeite, Princess, allow me to escort you back to your room. I'd expect you wish to change into something more apppriate for dinner" Eternity said, since Luna had been teaching Eternity _'to talk like a lady'_ Luna expected her to talk like that every moment till she said to stop.

"Of Course" Jadeite said bowing as the three princesses left the room.

Hallway to the corridor that holds the rooms of the Princess

"Soooooooo" Serenity chimed exaggerating the O .

"Soooooooo, what" Rei asked confused.

"Oh, come on Rei-san, we're not stupid. Come on tell us what happen, or we'll tell Minako-san that you and Jadeite-san fell madly in love. And you know Minako-san she'll be all sad because she didn't sense a 'love connection' between the two of you." Eternity said imitating Minako's voice while saying 'love connection'.

" Baka" Rei said hitting Eternity on the head before entering her chambers and locking the door.

Lunar Dining Hall

"Well, since you asked my opinion on the matter, Lord Kunzite-san, I believe it to be wrong." Eternity said everyone's attention snapping over to the conversation between Eternity, Kunzite and Minako.

"Why princess is that," Kunzite asked.

"Well look around you." Eternity said.

"Yes, what does that have to do with the subject." Kunzite asked.

"Well, you were brought up by your brother who was at least fifteen years your senior. " Eternity said.

"In fact my Princess he was five and twenty years my senior." Kunzite said. "He did in fact play the role of a Father in my life. " Kunzite said.

"That is beside the point. Family is not blood. Family is the people you would throw yourself in front of a blade for. I do not even consider Father family at all, I am half he. I used to call you and the shittenou oni-san. You are part of my family. The other Princesses that sit at this table alongside us are my family. The Queen, which will decide your fate, is part of my family. My family comes different planets. Family is the people you love not some men that fathered you in to this world." Eternity said dropping the whole lady talk, not caring if Luna heard her or not.

"I must agree with her on this," Minako said looking at Kunzite with a smirk, her darker baby blue eyes dancing.

"Princess, that doesn't help but, you are both correct." Kunzite replied. "Why don't we change the subject of our conversation."

"As you wish" Eternity said.

"Endymion" Rei adressed the Prince.

"Yes" he asked.

"Do you plan on joining the Silver Millenium when you take the throne?" Rei asked, her head turned to the side a bit. The other once agian averted their attention to another conversation. Though this one was alot more drastic.

"Rei that is a very good question and one I have had alot of thoughts about. Yes, I do. As soon as we get home, I am going to immeditaly try and cinvinve Father to join. I doubt he will knowing my Father. I indeed will join immdeiatly once i take the throne."Endymion nodded.

"You do reilize, brother, you do need the people's support." Eternity added, blinking very hard.

"Yes and the people trust you Eternity. Once they see how happy you have bben here they will know that people of the Silver Millenioum can be trusted. I know they will trust your judgement." Endymion said, putting all his trust into his youger sister.

"So it is my judgement you rely on. I appriciate the trust but what of the people thinking I am dead. I do not know how they will react to their Princess magically returning to life." Eternity's eyebrows rose.

"Most likely they will rejoice in knowing that you are alive and healthy." Endymion said. He bit into an eggroll and waited for his sister to respond.(A/N: Sorry but I love eggrolls. Once agin if you have a problem with it I could care less.)

"I do not doubt that they would. I would be happy to return and see some of the people. It has been a while since I have seen Helios. He was such a good friend. But that is beside the point. As I said I belive with all my heart the people would rejoic ein knowing I am alive, but the King might not be so glad. Did you evr think about his reaction." Eternity asked.

"Honestly I have put no mind to it. I know that if you were my daughter returning from the grave i would be on my knees thanking the gods and godessses." Endymion said after swalling his food.

"Well than I wish you would have bben my Father instead of elder brother." eternity said. Her midnight eyes narrowed, a sign that she did not want to talk of the matter anymore.

Endymion reilized she did not want to carry on the subject but egged on. "Eternity I am asking you to help me when I take the throne. I did not once ask you to revile yourself to father, now did I?" Endymion asked.

Before Eternity could return an awnser a maid ran into the dinig hall."Princesses, princesses." Her smile was wide and beaming despite the fact she was barely breathing. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong she gave the group news they had long awaited. "Your Highnesses, Princess serenity-dono, your mother has returned. Her ship is in the process of entering the docking area as we speak.

Imdeaitly all chairs were pushed back and all the girls darted out of the room. The inners were each dragging a general behind them. Eternity was ahead of them, but no one coulf out run Serenity and Endymion as Serenity litterally pulled Endymion on the rush to see her Mother. All the girls were smiling a mile wide with the exeption of the princess. Her smile reached to the ends of the kingdom she was one day to reign over. Her smile was wide due to bthe knowledge she was to see her mother within 60 seconds. Her royal highness, Queen Serenity the III of the moon had finally returned home, and was in for a huge welcome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah the Queen is home. Now what will happen to Endymion and the shittenou. What will the reaction be of the King of Earth. Well that you'll have to wit for that not until two more chapter but anyway yeah. Hope you liked it. I edited all the chapters and thanks to Dertupio, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, alliealana, artstarcarolaina, babiygurl111592, true-love-can-never-die for putting my story on your alert list.

Double thanks to Eteernal Cosmis Sailor Saturn and CherryBlossom016 for favoriting my story I love you guys. Lol J/K.

Anyway sorry. Next chapter should be updated in a few dfays. I have been really busy. I found out i migght have asthama and artheritis. WHAT A WEEK I HAVE HAD!!!!! LOL!!! Thanks for reading. I know I have said it in every chapter but I really appricioate you all reading my story.

KTP and Peace Out for now and until next time,

Skyhighdreamer


	15. Confessions of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Planet: **Terran Moon

**Location:** Lunar Docking Area

**Persons Present:** High Queen Serenity, High princess Serenity, Inner Princess, Princes Eternity, High Prince Endymion, The Four Shittenou of Prince Endymion

Serenity launched herself at her mother before her feet could touch solid ground. Her mother hugged her and the Princess said something caused the queen to laugh. When the princess finally released her mother from her grasp the queen walked over to the girls and gave them a command to rise.

The girls immediately rushed to the queen's side, each pushing to get there first. Though not a quake could have moved Princess Serenity, who stood clinging to the queen's arm with a bright glitter in her baby blue eyes.

After giving them a few minutes, Jadeite coughed, averting all of the attention to the Terran males. The queen glanced at the men, the raised her eyebrows at her daughter." Sere, who are these men."

The princess looked at each of the other princesses with a look of desperation. None of them knew either what to do or what to say. So, like many times before Rei saved them. "My queen, if I may so, why not let our dearest friend, Princess Eternity explain." Rei said getting the attention off of Serenity and now onto Eternity.

"My queen," Eternity began "This is my elder brother and his shittenou, the four kings of Earth. If they may each would like to introduce themselves."

The queen looked at the men who appeared very confused and dazed. They all had just realized that none of them had discussed what to do when the queen returned to her kingdom. Before anything Eternity narrowed her dark blue eyes at the Martian Princess who stuck her tongue out at her in return.

Kunzite, being the most quick-witted of the group, approached the queen still on his knees. "Your Highness, Queen Serenity, it is an honor to finally to meet your grace. I am General Kunzite of Earth, ruler over the Middle Eastern division of Terra, head of the swordsman of the Terran army and head of the Prince's shittenou."

Kunzite still on his knees went backward and pushed the second in command forward. Zoicite, repeating Kunzite's actions, went on his knees and bowed his head before the queen. Your Highness, I like Kunzite, find great pleasure in meeting you. Many of your servants speak very highly of you. I am Lord Zoicite of Earth, ruler of the European division of Terra, head of the militia, and second in command of the shittenou." He backed away, repeating his leaders actions once again.

Nephrite, reluctantly I fear of staining his pants, went forward and kneeled before the queen. "Your Highness. I have heard many wonderful things about you. I only wish I could have you earlier. I am General Nephrite of Earth, ruler of the North American division of Terra, head of the archery division and third in command of the Prince's shittenou. He backed away and Jadeite came forward.

Jadeite being his usual cocky self did not stop five feet in front of the queen as the others had but continued forward and kissed the queen's right hand. "Your Highness, the rumors of your beauty certainly do you no justice. I like my fellow shittenou find great pleasure and find in a great honor to meet you. I am general Jadeite of Earth. I command the Terran Calvary and am fourth in command of the Prince's shittenou. Now may I present his highness, heir to the Terran throne, Prince Endymion. Jadeite backed up while Nephrite gave Endymion a little push forward.

The Terran Prince kneeled before the queen, though he could not find his ability to speak. The queen chuckled and asked the Prince to rise. "So you are the famous Prince Endymion. From all that Eternity spoke of you I would have expected a man who basks and glorifies himself due to his many accomplishments. Yet you appear to be a very well mannered you man."

" Your Highness, I fear that my sister and my men over dramatize some of my actions." Endymion said, now having enough confidence made eye contact with the Queen.

"Oh nonsense. Endy do not lie. Momma, Endymion is very smart and is quite good at sparring." Serenity stated.

"Once again your daughter seems to think highly of me." Endymion said. He looked over at Serenity, who smiled at him.

"You men may rise." The queen addressed the shittenou. " I f you all do not mind I want to change for diner and the ball after that is to welcome me home.

"Luna did you tell Mother." Serenity said, turning on her heel to chase after Luna, finally releasing her Mother's arm.

All the others laughed as Luna transformed into her cat form to make a quick get away. Serenity took five steps and fell, but she never hit the ground. Endymion had caught her.

A glint of knowing flashed in the queen's eyes and a stab of sorrow was felt in her heart for her daughter's sake.

**Planet:** Terran Moon

**Location**: Lunar Palace; High princes Serenity's bedchamber

**Persons Present:** High Princess Serenity, Princess Eternity, And Inner Princesses

"So what are you going to do Sere." Rei asked, calling the Princess by her nickname. Rei wore her long black hair in pigtails thrown over her shoulders. Her back was revealed through a criss cross patter. The bodice was tight and he rest of the dress fell down to the floor. The sleeves were made of a reddish transparent lace that stopped at the elbows. She wore earrings on her ears that were the Martian symbol. She had thrown on her most comfortable pairs of shoes; though they were scratched up it didn't matter because her dress covered them. Her eyes were dimmer than usual yet her friends could not recall why.

"I'm not sure. Momma might freak out worse than Ruka did." Serenity replied, looking confused. She wore a silver dress with an off the shoulder sleeves. The torso was tight down to the V waistline then it floated out down to the floor. On her ears were crescent moons inside of a full sun, the symbol of her parent's marriage. Her shows were silver dancing flats.

"What about you Mako, when you going to tell your parents about Nephrite." Minako said, putting the final touches on her nails at Serenity's vanity. She had on an orange dress that hugged her bodice with a hem that fell about two inches above her knees. A little of her hair was braided into her bow with the rest falling into a mass of blonde locks. Her final touch was her favorite black heels from Venus, made especially for dancing.

"How about I tell Momma and Poppa when you admit that you have to hold yourself back from drooling every time Kunzite comes into the same room you are in." Makoto snapped. The Jovian's dress was loose around the bodice though it was still tight enough to show off her curves. The dress itself was a dark green with a belt that was a lighter shade of green tied around it. The sleeves were simple and her shoes were heels.

" Well Ami likes Lord Zoicite." Minako said, switching the subject to Ami.

" Ami looked up from her novel, revealing a bright red face. She wore a simple light blue dress with though there was only a thick strap holding it up to the right with a bow flowing down from it. She chose to wear light blue pearl stubs on her ears and light blue flats.

The girls heard Eternity knock on the door. " Yo can I come in."

"Yeah, come on in." Serenity gave permission.

"Wow, you all look gorgeous." Eternity said as she entered the room.

" Thanks." They all mumbled in reply.

"You look nice too, Eternity." Ami offered and the Terran Princess thanked her. Eternity wore a sky blue dress the same length, as Minako's though her dress tied around the neck. Her torso was tight but then flowed down freely. She was wearing her bracelet that Apollo gave her and a simple silver chain around her neck with no earrings. She chose to finish the outfit up with ballet flats that laced up to her knees.

" Are you guys ready to leave yet." asked Ami who had been waiting for over a half hour.

"Serenity, you look stunning." Eternity assured the Princess, wanting to get to the ball on time too.

"Okay, now we all can go." Serenity allowed the others to exit before she and then they all headed toward the Grand Ballroom.

--

**Planet: **Terran Moon

**Location:** Lunar Palace; Grand Ballroom

**Persons Present: **High Queen Serenity, High Princess Serenity, Kings and Queens of other Planets, Inner Princesses, Princess Eternity, High Prince Endymion, The Four Shittenou of Prince Endymion, Attendees of the Ball

They were sad the outers were not available to come that night but Serenity and Makoto were plenty happy when they had Endymion and Nephrite as their escorts when they were being announces. The others paired off into a group of two being Rei and Minako and Eternity and Ami.

"Now we all praise the gods and goddesses for our queen's safe arrival home. Now lets welcome her back. I am honored to announce High Queen of the Sun and Lunar kingdoms and Supreme Ruler over the Silver Alliance, Queen Serenity the third." The announcer practically shouted.

The crowd broke into applause and was all smiles when the queen made her entrance. The queen wore the traditional dress and smiled back at her people and went to talk to the other Kings and Queens of the Inner and Outer planets, who had been announced before their daughters.

After the introductions the Princesses were bombarded with dance invitations, though Nephrite had gotten Makoto on the dance floor right before the bombardment had began.

"Princess, would you care to dance with an old knight such as myself." A subject asked. His name was Lord Kyle and he was a retired lunar general who now trained new recruits. He also had a place in the hearts in the royal family; he had been a childhood friend of the King Solos and was like an uncle to Serenity and the other inner princesses.

"I could not be happier to dance with an old friend of my Father's" Serenity happily accepted.

"Princess Minako, would you care to dance with me?" asked general Ace of Venus. All knew of his ways and lately he had his eyes on the princess of Venus. Eternity caught Kunzite eyeing Ace from across the floor but he did not approach them to protest.

Minako hesitated at first but then accepted. "Gladly General. It would be a great pleasure." She said putting on a smile that Eternity knew was fake.

"Uh oh" Eternity said after making her way to stand by Kunzite's side, that being her current location.

"What do you mean by that." The general asked the Terran Princess.

"Minako is dancing with General Kaidou Ace." Eternity shook her head.

"What does it matter who the man is." Kunzite said, more then likely wanting to know more about the man.

"Well you see" Eternity explained." general Ace isn't that great of a guy. Eronis told me her gets girls to fall for them and gets then into his bed by using his seduction skills, all Vesuvains are blessed in that department you know. The next mourning he leaved them heartbroken and then acts if doesn't even know them from then on." Eternity shook her head." Poor Minako. No one to stop her silly adventures."

_"Hahaha,"_ Eternity thought to herself'_" that'll get him. I shouldn't tell him this, but hey, if he wont motivate himself to show his feelings for her, then someone has to. And I am ready and willing to be the someone who does motivating him"_

"So what are you going to do about it."? Kunzite asked irritated.

Eternity chuckled to herself, knowing that Kunzite was fighting an urge to go and shove the Vesuvain general down and take his place as Minako's partner.

"What business of mine is it who Minako acquaints herself with? If she chooses to have a broken heart then it is her mistake; not mine. She knows of general Ace's ways." Eternity said, acting as if she could care less, which was easy because she was a great actress. After as many schemes her and Jadeite e had pulled throughout the years you had to be.

"Yet, you say you are her friend. How can you allow something so horrid to happen to her?" Kunzite said, his usual calm demeanor beginning to disperse.

"I don't know." Eternity shrugged, her own patience warring thin.

"Well Minako is a great friend of mine. I cannot simply allow her to be hurt with me standing right here. Please excuse me you highness." Kunzite, proper as always, bowed before the Terran princess with a nod in return and hurried to Minako's side. Unaware to the general he had left the Terran princess doing a victory dance.

**Planet: **Terran Moon

**Location: **Lunar Palace; Grand Ballroom; Dance floor

**Persons Present: **High Princess Minako of Venus, Head General Kunzite of Earth, General Kaidou Ace of Venus, All Attendees Dancing

"General Ace, would you mind if I cut in." Kunzite asked, interrupting the other general's ongoing speech of his manor on Venus. The general was about to say he minded very much, though before he could reply Minako had already placed her hand into Kunzite's open one.

"My apologies General, but my bad memory has gotten to me. I now recall promising to save the first dance for General Kunzite." She flashed another fake smile at the Vesuvain.

" My Princess, you never save a the first dance for anyone." General Ace responded.

"Well maybe its different for me." Kunzite said before stepping into beat with Minako and the pair just finished up the song.

When the song ended and Kunzite didn't even bother to let go of Minako, and she felt his arms tighten when she saw that Kunzite saw General Ace approach to ask for this dance. When the other general saw he stood no chance his grip loosened but was not dropped. Still some courageous men still asked and Minako denied them so she could have the next dance with Kunzite, which was already planned.

The orchestra struck up a new song written by a Martian composer, which had become an immediate hit among couples, due to the fact the song was slow.

"Thank you. You cannot believe how much gratitude I fell toward you. General Ace is nothing more than a playboy." Minako said, in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Then why would you agree to dance with him if you knew such a thing were true." Kunzite asked.

"He is a general of Venus. It would offend him if I had refused his offer. You would not understand the traditions of the Silver Alliance." Minako answered as Kunzite dipped her.

"Why then not explain the traditions to me." Kunzite said.

"You are Terran." Minako stated." You would not understand even if I tried to explain."

"Try me, there have been few things I have not been able to comprehend." Kunzite said, spinning the princess in and then she twirled into him.

"Fine. You already know that the queens of the Solar system are only blessed with only one daughter but can have any other number of sons. No one has discovered why that is. All the daughters are given the throne, but you know the reason for that." Minako explained as she continued under Kunzite's risen arm." Also we are not able to marry an outsider."

"What is an outsider." Kunzite asked as Minako moved to her new temporary partner.

As Kunzite danced with a new lady with red hair and green eyes who had mentioned something about being from Pluto he noticed his attention was not on her. He was focusing on where Minako was. When he saw her dancing with a man with brown eyes and aqua hair who had her laughing. Though he did not want to he noticed the jealousy rising. he knew that a girl was a distraction and a huge one at that. He castled his gaze down and nodded as his current panther said something. Meanwhile Minako saw that Kunzite was jealous. She recognized it in the way the way he was looking over at her and her partner. She smiled and was filled with what seemed to be pleasure.

When she finally went back to Kunzite she couldn't help notice his hold on her was tighter. "What is an outsider." he repeated his question, his hands placed on her waist.

" An outsider is a man or woman not of our solar system. If we wish to marry a man then he must be from within the bounds of our solar system."

"Would that include men of Earth? Are Terran men included as outsiders. And what if a marriage is needed to legally bind two planets.

"Well that is why we have brothers. And no, they are not from outside the solar system are they." Minako said.

The song ended and Kunzite dropped his tight hold of Minako. She curtsied and he bowed and he went to meet with his friends. On the way he noticed more men went to ask the Princess to dance and she accepted the first offer after seeing general Ace as one of the men asking her to dance. _'she must really dread that man.'_

he finally reached his friends and he found they all papered in a state of shock. "Kunzite what was that."

"Pardon me but what do you mean by that Zoicite." Kunzite said.

"Kunz, the only females I have ever witnessed you dance with are Eternity and my mother after she would absolutely insist." Endymion put in.

"It was odd to see you dance openly with princess Minako is all." Nephrite added casually in his I could care less tone.

"Well it seems you may like princess Minako more then we thought. Aye Kunz" Jadeite said, fully expecting Kunzites wrath.

"Jadeite you may have found someone to share an attraction with but I have not." Kunzite said rather harshly. He stalked off missing Jadeite call him a lair.

**Planet: **Terran Moon

**Location: **Lunar Place Gardens

**Persons Present: **Head General Kunzite of Earth, High Princess Minako of Venus, Green Kitten of the Moon

Kunzite continued down the corridors until one of the many entrances to the lunar gardens opened out before him. He meandered throughout the gardens until he reached the garden full of pale purple lotuses. he sat down on a bench of white marble and enjoyed the silence until he heard the padding of an animal enter the area. He had not become the head of the shittenou by not making any sense of his senses. He looked down and noticed a green kitten.

"Well aren't you a kitten of an unusual appearance." Kunzite went off the bench. he placed one knee down on the ground and kept the other up and started petting the animal under it s chin. " You are very lucky. You do not have to wonder how it is possible a simple Vesuvain Princess is able to steal your breath. She is so complicated it is frightening at times. She snaps from happy and carefree to serous. At times I don't know whether to clap my hand over her mouth or just tell her how I feel."

"Kunzite." he heard his name spoken. He knew the voice, yet he could not distinguish the owner of it because of how low they had kept their tone.

"can I help you." He purposely deepened his voice if the person was a threat. He placed his hand on the hilt if his sword to show he was prepared to draw swords if need be. He then hard the owner of the voice step forward and he relaxed. It was only a girl though not any girl it was thee girl. "How did you know where I was." He questioned.

" I saw you exiting and you appeared tense. I became concerned. I followed in pursuit of knowing whether you were alright."

" Well then are you satisfied with what you see." Kunzite asked.

"Yes it is good to know you physical condition is in a good manner, now it is mental and emotional manners that are on my conscience." Minako added.

"With that said I could not help but assume you heard my discussion with the kitten."

"I did not mean to eavesdrop." Minako apologized and broke the ey contact that she had held for the entire conversation. her face now had a tint of pink to it, something she herself believed to be impossible.

"Well then it is to late to ignore the fact that you did hear. What is done is done. Now it is my turn to worry about your welfare. Your lips are purple, are you cold." Kunzite said.

"Yes, I am a bit cold. It is nothing to concern yourself with, Mercury's water attacks are indeed much worse." Minako smiled, happy that he was concerned for her, though it was hard to ignore the fact she was shaking.

"I do not know of Mercurain water attacks but I am aware of the bite of cold." Kunzite removed his cape from his shoulders and replaced it over Minako's.

"Won't you be cold now." Minako asked.

"I am still wearing my coat." Kunzite pointed out. " We should get you inside now ." He offered his arm and Minako accepted rather hesitantly. The two walked for a while until Minako realized he was staring at Earth.

"I take it you miss it there very much." Minako said in hopes of striking up a conversation.

Kunzite notice she had spoke so he commented back. "You are correct. Though I would miss it much more if not for the relationships that have been developed these last four months."

"You will not have to carry the burden of missing your home much longer. The queen is home and she will most likely send you all back to Earth with no possible way of returning. There is a rather large chance you men will never see anything but you home planet again." Minako said. She tried to show no emotion, but she felt a very sharp pain at the though of the Terran men leaving, in particular Kunzite.

"That is what I fear most and I will not be able to bare. " Kunzite admitted. " I now Endymion almost as well as I know myself. he has found Eternity and he will not give up on your princess so easily. Those two are in love. He loves her more then I have ever witnessed a man love a women ever. Makoto and Nephrite also are involved in more then a childish fancy. The too love each other." Kunzite spoke on.

"Kunzite you forget four more important people. I know Rei very well and she has feeling s for Jadeite despite what she says and Jadeite has made his feelings for he very clear. If you know Zoicite as well as you claim you do then you can easily tell he is attracted to Ami and Ami may be modest but she will soon admit she returns his feelings." Minako beamed, shining with pride of her powers of telling deep emotions.

" Yes but Jadeite is a fool. He usually flirts with almost every woman he sets his eyes upon. Though I have not caught him flirting with anyone besides Princess Rei since their return form Mars. Also you again are correct Zoicite has been talking a great deal of the Princess of Mercury."

"Well then, I suppose only the two of us are left." Minako said. She looked up at him and their eyes collided.

"Dear princess, what exactly do you mean." Kunzite responded. In response she stopped walking and broke eye contact in attempt to hide her face that was shining 100 shades of red. He tried to make eye contact but Minako would not allow it. " princess, you are still shaking. We should hurry and get you indoors." " Kunzite urged by pulling his arm yet she still would not budge.

She pulled her arm out of his right before she was going to fall forward and hugged his cape closer. She looked up and then let their eyes meet. Then she yelled. "Think about what you just said. What about us." She stopped yelling and began to speak in a tone that was barely audible. "Don't you see that I want what the girls have with your comrades with you. They tease me about you all the time but I can yell at them because they are right. I do not care how opposite we are ach other, I want that with you."

Then the princess stopped speaking and noticed his gaze was on her, though she was where his attention was directed, he was looking at the Earth and somehow, the islands of which Terra was located seemed to be facing them at that exact moment and that's where his gaze rested. "My brother is twenty and five years elder then I. When I was at the age of six I witnessed a group of bandits murder my parents. Then my brother took me in and raised me as if I was his own. He trained me for the next four years and I had regained a father. After the other shittenou and I permanently moved into the palace I had brothers and a sister, the queen was as if an aunt. No one could replace my mother. Then I went home with a picnic basket the queen and Eternity; they had mead e for Kevin. She siad he needed a female to help him run his estate. When I opened the door I expected Kevin to be there to welcome me but a woman did. I found out she was my brothers new wife and soon she did the impossible, she was a mother to me. One day I came home and she wasn't there but my brother was. It seemed as if she had ran off with a man with more money then my brother had. Minako that day I felt the worst pain I have ever experienced in my life. I know that if I do tell you how I feel then I will feel that pain again. Only I care for you much more then I did her, so I know the pain will be multiplies tenfold. " Kunzite said, never looking away from that island.

Minako walked over to him until she almost had to look directly up to look him in the eyes. His gaze was still on the Earth and she realized how much taller then her he was.

"Kunzite." she said. He looked down at her though his chin was near to touching his chest so they could make eye contact. " That is not fair." she declared. " Once the Princess and prince Endymion tell the e queen how they feel she will make it so they can wed. The queen loves her daughter more then anything. As long as they are together then I will remain by your side."

Kunzite then did something he had never done before. He embraced Minako and very tightly. "You are very strange Princess." he leaned down and kissed her head. '_ I don't care. I am going to kiss-'. _Before she even had the opportunity to even finish thinking about kissing him she felt Kunzites lips on her own. Minako returned the kiss happily and finally the two broke apart when they needed oxygen.

"Now my Princess lets get you inside. " He made sure the cape was tight around her then offered her his arm. She accepted immediately and they walked on somehow enjoying each other's company.

--

Planet: Terran Moon 

Location: Lunar Palace; Grand Ballroom; Near Refreshment Table

Persons Present: High Princess Serenity, Inner Princesses, Princess Eternity, High Prince Endymion, The Four Shittenou of Prince Endymion

Serenity twirled into Endymion's embrace" and the couple received applause from their friends.

"Told ya I can dance Jadeite." Serenity stuck her tongue out at Jadeite who in returned laughed.

"Yes Princes you did, and you proved me wrong indeed." Jadeite smiled.

The Lunar princess sat down and began swallowing whole cookies Makoto had made earlier that morning. " Mako these cookies are delicious."

Instead of an answer form the Jovian the Terran princess yelled out. " Oh yeah am I good or what." She finished her statement with a smirk and a look that was almost as cocky as Jadeite's at times.

Jadeite saw what Eternity was talking about and also smirked. "Ha, so our plan with little Hotaru worked." Jadeite now referred to Hotaru in such a manner because how tiny she was and how frail she could appear at times.

"Yeah, you could bet on it." Eternity and Jadeite exchanged high-fived with each other.

"What are you two rambling about now? You did not do anything illegal did you." Nephrite said, he was fully aware of what the two together were capable of. He had been the victim of the one Zoicite believed to be the funniest. They had tricked him onto waking up early, dressing, and showing up for duty on his only day off in two months. Whenever someone brought it up Nephrite grew angry.

"Awwww." Serenity squealed. " Look over toward the east garden entrance."

"Oh my fathers name." Rei smiled.

Ami looked up from her book and inquired about Jadeite and Eternity's rambling. " That's General Kunzite with Minako."

The couple never lost eye contact and Minako beamed. She was warm now, but she liked the feel of Kunzite's cape. Kunzite appeared to be happy and his arm was tight around Minako.

"Where have the two of you been for so long. You didn't do anything did you." Zoicite asked. Eternity laughed and Jadeite began to until Rei elbowed him in the ribs. Kunzite looked like he wanted to kill him but Ami smacked him across the face first. She was bright red but not as bright as Minako. " I would apologize but such a remark should not have been made. It was inappropriate and it may have offended Minako's dignity. Also, even if they had something like that it would have been no business of yours."

Then Zoicite laughed. The others didn't know whether to be more shocked by Ami's action or Zoicite's reaction. All they could hear was their mouths fall, and even Eternity, who had been holding onto her brother for support, stopped laughing.

"Well, what were you guys been up to before we arrived." Minako asked.

"Nothing," almost all of them replied.

Kunzite furrowed his eyebrows. "Liars. There is never nothing going on when any of you are present."

All eyes averted to jadeite and Eternity. Jadeite grabbed Eternity's hands and started dancing. It took her about five seconds to catch on, but then she understood. We were showing the others a new dance we made up." Jadeite thought up quickly.

Kunzite still not falling for it took Minako onto the dance floor, though he now had his cape back. Endymion asked Eternity to dance and she accepted. During the dance she purposely stopped on his feet, because she knew how much he enjoyed dancing and a bad dancer annoyed him. He himself had taught her to dance. After he pestering her into it, Jadeite and Rei stepped out onto the dance floor. After the incident, Zoicite took a high chance into asking Ami to dance with him. She laughed, set down her book and went with him.

"Neph lets go on a walk." Makoto urged.

"Alright." He stood and the two headed for the garden entrance which Kunzite and Minako had just entered through. Serenity sighed and went to join he mother and Queen Aphrodite.

--

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace Grounds, Lunarian Traditional Gardens & Jovian Garden

Persons Present: High Princess Makoto of Jupiter, High General Nephrite of Earth

Nephrite walked casually with Makoto by his side. She would occasionally point out the names of flowers that she liked and she came to one of her favorites. " That one is called the wave of emotion." She pointed at a multi-colored flower. Its strange looking petals were black, white, pink, green, and red.

"Why is called that." he asked.

"Give me a minute." Makoto said. She walked over to the garden wall on which the flowers were growing on. She stood on a pile of rocks and picked one in full blossom. That was something he liked about Makoto. She didn't pull the helpless little girl, but instead she did things he was capable of doing on her own.

"Here we are." Makoto said. She got down and began explaining to Nephrite that each color stood for an emotion: Blue for melancholy, red for anger, white for innocence, pink for love, green for envy, and black for hatred.

"Well you obviously know flowers." Nephrite stated the obvious. Everyone knew the Jovian princess had amazing talents for flower arrangement and her thumb was as green as they came.

"Yes I planted half the flowers in the Jovian garden." Makoto announced and placed the flower behind her ear. "Tada what do you think."

"I think the flower only enhances a natural beauty." Nephrite said. He began to walk on with Makoto holding his hand.

They talked about random things such as what Makoto was planning to cook for another upcoming ball. The pair reached the center of the garden dedicated to the plant life on Jupiter. In the middle of the area was a fountain pared with a statue of King Zeus and Queen Hera. Makoto was smiling at her parents when she heard nephrite say her name.

"Yes Neph." Makoto said.

"Must you call me that? The guys calling me that bothers me, and you calling me that is somewhat irritating." He admitted.

"Fine." She crossed her arms " Address me as Princess."

"Forget it address me however you wish. There are more important matters to discuss. Makoto what are we going to do." He said, trying to discuss the matter they had long been avoiding.

"Nephrite, I really don't want to discuss that right now." she said.

"Why not." He yelled, temper rising.

"Do not raise your voice to me. You may be someone I care for greatly about but I will not tolerate being disrespected unless I deserve it." Makoto demanded.

"I apologize." He said, though his tone was louder than the one he usually used. " Just please think for a minute. What if your queen sends the other and me back to Earth and with absolutely no way to contact you? I wish to know if there is anyway if I can stay with the girl I love."

Forgetting that he was still yelling, she looked over at him. " You love me?"

"Of course. Why would I be here with you if I didn't." He said, his anger subsiding.

"Always I have dreamt of the day a man would tell me that. I feel the same and that is why it pains me so much to even think of such possibilities." Makoto whispered.

"Well then for you I'll wait until the queen announces her final decision. " Nephrite pulled Makoto into his arms. The two shared a quick kiss and headed for the palace, basking in their newfound knowledge of the words they had just spoken.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Terran Moon; Lunar Palace; Grand Ballroom; Scarce Area; Far Corner Hidden Behind Curtains

Persons Present: Princess Ami of Mercury and High General Zoicite of Earth

Ami looked up from the book she was reading her favorite book. It was titled the Great Embrace and it was by Queen Aphrodite. She had hidden under the curtains earlier that day so the girls wouldn't tease her. If they saw they would tease her about it until the end of their princess's reign as High Queen.

"May I help you general." Ami asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes Princess there is. I often find myself wondering if you ever stop reading" the second in command asked.

"Yes I have many other hobbies thank you." Ami said. She marked her place in the book and closed it. "See, now I am no longer reading are you pleased"

"Well what other hobbies do you enjoy? All I have seen you do is swim." Zoicite asked.

"Well swimming for one. When I go home to Mercury I tutor some of the palace staff's children. They are such sweet children. I like computers, and I excel greatly in chemistry." Ami read off. " Wait a moment. I have seen you exit the library with a great number of books also."

"Yes I do enjoy reading. If you thought those numbers were great you should seen the walls of my study chamber. On each wall no stone is viewable, all are covered with my books. I also enjoy chemistry, so now we have three things in common."

"Excuse me general but if my ears have mistaken me please let me know. You said you read and enjoy chemistry, how does that add up."

"Ah your adding skills seems flawless," he laughed. "We do indeed share another interest."

"What is that General." Ami said.

"Well we obviously enjoy spending time together. You enjoy my company, and I yours." He stood and dusted dome fake dust off of his pants and winked at her.

She blushed and turned red. She opened her book and hid her red face behind it.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace, A fair distance from the Ballroom

Persons present: High Princess Rei of Mars. High General Jadeite of Earth

"Jadeite I told you to leave me alone. I do not want to be pestered tonight." Rei snapped at him. She turned on her heal, trying her hardest not cry.

"Rei I know something is wrong and I will not leave you alone until you tell me what it is that is bothering you. Now tell me what it is." Jadeite demanded.

"No I will not." Rei snapped at him. ""What is bothering me is no concern of yours."

""Rei why not. You know you can trust me." Rei looked into Jadeite's eyes and saw he was hurt. Knowing it was impossible for her not to tell him she sighed as a tear slipped down her right check. "Rei you have to bring down that wall that you build around you whenever someone who is not one of the princesses approaches you. I have tried to penetrate it, but it seems no matter what you keep adding to its height."

"Rei stood there and kept trying to hold back her tears. Her attempts failed miserably and she started to sob and her felt her knees begin to fail. There was no way she would be able to handle Jadeite and it being the anniversary of her mother's death. She began to fall and readied herself for the impact. She knew fully well the bruises the floor could leave you with, after witnessing Serenity fall so many times when they were younger you had to know. Yet after begging to fall she never made contact with the tile.

Then Rei opened her eyes and directed her gaze downward. Through blurred vision she saw her knees were slightly bent and two strong arms had wrapped themselves around her waist in attempt to stop her from falling. She knew Jadeite had caught her and she cried harder. She looked up at him, violet and blue eyes met. He saw pain in her eyes and pulled Rei into him more tightly. "Rei are you alright." He whispered.

Rei shook her head finally admitting weakness. She buried her head into his shirt and held onto him so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Though it would have been hard since Jadeite was still holding her. He spoke. "See Rei you can trust me."

Rei nodded her head, but kept her face buried into his shirt.

"Rei are you alright." Jadeite asked. He had kept whispering because in his head that was the tone you spoke in to someone who was crying so harshly. Jadeite knew too that Rei wouldn't want any onlookers to witness her crying so he did what he could, even though there was no one within 5 corridors length away. Rei shook her head in response.

"Do you want me to leave." Jadeite asked in a more soothing tone.

Rei looked up at him and made eye contact within seconds. "No, don't leave ever. Don't leave me alone."

Jadeite nodded his head so he'd see. Rei buried her head back into his shirt, and this time though wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer and rested his head on hers.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace Gardens, Red Rose Gardens

Persons Present: High Princess Serenity of the Moon, High prince Endymion of Earth

Serenity held Endymion's hand and was swinging them gently. They had been discussing names of their family's and Serenity asked a question. "Hmm Endymion say you had a son, what name would you give him."

"Endymion VI of course. What would you name your so if you bare one." Endymion asked in response. He pulled Serenity to sit down on a bench with him.

"Well, its tradition to call a male child after it's father or its grandfather. So it would depend on the name of the father, but I would chose the child's second name." She nodded firmly.

"And what second title would you give to him." Endymion asked a bit out of curiosity and another part of him wanted to know what he thought might be HIS child's name.

"Solos, Apollo, Hexagon, Octagon, or Pentagon. All of them were great men and boys and had a great affect on my life." Serenity said.

"Yes all great names. Well now what about a daughter." Endymion said changing the subject. They had discussed the matter of the king, princes and the High generals of the Solar Princes. It always seemed to make her cry and he did not like seeing her even the tiniest bit sad.

"Well here again tradition. My daughter would have to hold the name Serenity. Though she would be given mommas and my second name. So my daughter will be called Serenity Usagi."

'_Endymion Solos and Serenity Usagi' Endymion thought. 'What the hell am I thinking. We are not even engaged. Yet here I am wondering what names we'll give our children and what they may look like.'_

"Endymion, Moon to Endymion." Serenity waved her hand in front of hi face.

"Yes what is it." He said. He grabbed her hand because he wasn't really that fond of a hand waving in front of him.

"I asked what would you name you daughter." Serenity said.

"Serenity." Endymion answered.

"Yes." She said.

"No I mean I would name my daughter Serenity Usagi, after her mother of course. Just as her mother had wanted." Endymion said.

""You do not know that for certain." Serenity said.

"Sere I do know that I will be with you always. Also I want children even of I have to wait a million years to get them"." Endymion stool as he declared it so and he helped Serenity up. Though it was much more as if he effortlessly lifted her by one arm.

"Same here Endy." Serenity smiled and laced her finger through his.

"Now telling your mother about us." Endymion spoke wearing a face usually wore at councils and such.

"In the morning. Please." Serenity said. She knew no matter what he wanted she would get her way.

"Okay, but first thing after the morning meal." He said, and meant it. The tiny princess gave a nod in response.

"Endy, what do you want to now." Serenity asked.

"What ever it is that you wish to do." Endymion said.

"Okay tell me more about the Terran Prince." Serenity said, hitching herself onto his arm, smiling.

"Well, you see the Prince is a very complicated person." He began while Serenity giggled at his antics. They then continued on with their stroll.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace, A fair distance from the Ballroom

Persons present: High Princess Rei of Mars. High General Jadeite of Earth

"Rei lets go. I think it would be best for you if you would retire early this evening." Jadeite urged after he had been holding Rei for a minimum of ten minutes. He didn't want to stop holding her but he didn't want any onlooker who may pass by to think badly of Rei. He didn't much care what people thought of him and he was leaving here soon anyway maybe even tomorrow so what did it matter on his behalf.

Rei nodded and finally let her tight grasp on go, but then looped her arm through Jadeite's and held onto that.

"May I take it you would like me to escort you to your room." Jadeite asked.

"Yes General. That was correct." Rei nodded.

"Well than Princess lead the way. " Jadeite instructed. He noticed Rei take out a red handkerchief and wipe her tears.

"So Jadeite tell me about your father. You have already met mine." Rei said in hopes to start a conversation and also to distract her from crying again.

"Well my father's name is Jonathon. I resemble him a lot, but he has brown hair unlike my blonde. All my life there has not been a time when a woman has not been trying to get to my father. You see on Earth it is not all about love…women are also interested in assets and my father could insure any woman a very happy and a very rich life. He raises the best horses on all the Earth. Many of the horses in my calvary are from my father's stables." Jadeite described the man he had idolized since he was a boy.

"So is your father a flirt also." Rei teased.

"No not in the least bit. He may have been before mother but not anymore. She broke his heart when she left and he rarely showed affection for his own sister-in-law. He does show much affection though. His manner is so jovial he can make Kunzite smile at times. He had a horse named Safari. On that horse I learned everything I know about them. He taught me everything I know about the horses and I credit him for my becoming head of the calvary. All in all he is a very great man. Yet his sense of humor is…lets say easily amused. He was strict but he refused to lay a hand on me. Though I was always punished no matter how simple the act was. I rarely ever repeat a mistake. I am for certain when I have children I am going to raise them as he did me."

"You want children." Rei asked shocked at first, but after thinking about it the concept wasn't that funny.

"Rei I am just over eighteen years. I do intend to have a family if that answers your question." Jadeite responded.

"So what number of children would like to have." Rei asked carrying on the conversation.

"Two." He said matter of factly as if he had known that was the number he was destined to have. " One child would be to lonely. I want a son and then a daughter. So there will always be someone there to protect her."

"What if the order were reversed." Rei wondered aloud, not meaning to state the question for him to hear.

"Well them she would have to deal with her younger brother protecting her." Jadeite said.

"Why?" She questioned. "Why wouldn't she be able to fend for herself." Rei didn't like when females didn't have to be protected by males because they are immediately assumed weak.

"I am not saying she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. I do not know whether she would be able to or not. It is for my concern that it matters to me so much more. I'd feel more secure knowing she had her brother to watch out for her." He answered and he looked down at her. They smiled. Rei's face only showed a few traces of the fact she had been crying.

"Are you happy to be heading home soon." Rei asked.

"I'll be happy to return. I know one of the first things I'll do is go and see my father. I know that it will be good to be home, though I will miss this place, it seems to make you forget all your troubles. I will miss the people I have met, you girls certainly. Though I think you mostly." Jadeite said, not flirting but speaking the complete truth.

Rei blushed, and she spoke." Eternity will not hesitate to let you go, but she wills miss you immensely. She told us she couldn't wait until the day her father dies so Endymion can petition to join the alliance. She and Endymion will do everything in their power to stay together, Serenity also. She loves him so much. She could go on for hours about him. Eternity adores Endymion and you shittenou."

"Yes. She once followed us around for a month. Just so she could spend more time with us. I also know that we need not worry about seeing you again. Endymion will take the throne soon and the king is not getting any younger." Jadeite said.

"The two walked for a while longer and then reached the door to the door to the corridor of the princesses bedchamber and the ones that the outer had as their own here on the moon.

"Well here we are." Jadeite said. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong."

"Jadeite." Rei began.

"Rei don't tell me because I want you to. I want to know because I want you to trust me. I want you to tell me because you want to."

Once Rei heard those words she didn't hesitate. "Fine, today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I miss her very much and I guess I'm taking it really hard." Rei confessed.

"Thank you for trusting me." He smiled.

"Good night General." She said back to him.

"Good night princess." He bowed and then kissed her hand. Rei opened the door that led to the bedchambers and disappeared behind it.

Jadeite began walking toward the suite ha and the other Terran men were staying in, in the west wing. Then he heard his name spoken. He turned and saw Rei looking at her shoes. He wasn't sure but she had a bit of red to her.

"Yes, Rei" He said, "Can I help you."

"Thank you again." She said, " for cheering me up."

"Rei, it makes me happy to know that you are happy. You're a great person Rei, but you seem to want to push people away. I didn't want to be a person who was pushed away. You know I like you a lot." Jadeite smiled.

Rei nodded still a bit red and went closer to him. Then Jadeite was surprised and Rei felt as if her body had moved on its own. She was hugging Jadeite. " I agree, an older son and then a daughter. That would be good."

Jadeite, normally the cocky troublemaker stood unable to think of what to say. He hugged her back and leaned down. When he didn't feel Rei pull back he kissed her ,

Rei felt herself tense but she relaxed. Though her heart was pacing much faster then it usually did.

Though he felt her tense he didn't want to hide his feelings. When he felt her intense he suddenly felt now was the time to tell her. He broke the kiss and saw a flushed princess and he smiled. "Rei I love you."

Rei tensed again and felt her face begin to burn. Though her heart was beating 100 miles per second she responded. " I love you too, Jadeite."

Jadeite let her free from his embrace and kissed her check. "Now, Rei I think it would be best if you would get some sleep." Rei nodded.

"Good night Jadeite."

"Good night my dear." He whispered. He made sure Rei was safely in the bedroom corridor. He walked away, almost jumping with happiness. Rei sat on her bed her mind playing through the last few moments. She laid her head down on her red pillow with a smile.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace; Alcove off the library

Persons Present: High Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Eternity of Earth, High General Zoicite of Earth

Ami with Eternity had snuck into the library after the queen had been toasted. Now that Eternity had fallen asleep in an oversized armchair with a blanket Ami had asked one of the servants to bring in. Finally Ami could enjoy the peace of the library.

The queen had brought back a shelf worth of books. Ami was reading one entitled The Legends of the Planet of Kinmoku and was enjoying it very much. She then heard the door open. Ami leaned her head back against the chair. She didn't bother assume who it was. She knew who it was only was only hearing the footsteps made her heart pace a little faster. Ami knew he had come to retrieve a new book but of wanted to she would more than happily engage in a conversation.

Right when he came around the corner and saw the alcove Ami sat straighter. He bowed and asked if he may sit down. Ami gestured toward to the armchair across from herself. "Of course Zoicite."

Zoicite sat down and ran his gaze over the books throughout the library. "I believe you told me you read all the books in here."

"Yes, I have read most of the ones at home also." Ami said. She still felt guilty about smacking him earlier, but he found it very entertaining.

"Ami do you realize this may be the last time I sit in this library." His gaze still maneuvered around the library but finally landed on her.

"I know." She nodded solemnly and put her book down. Twice tonight she had put a book aside to talk to this man. Usually if a man approached her she kept her book open and only looked up if they talked. Even Lord Ryo had faced that treatment at times, but Lord Ryo had become like a brother to her. Though Zoicite he was different, though Ami couldn't exactly name the feeling she felt when she thought of him. "Zoicite I apologize for slapping you, though not the words I said."

Zoicite chuckled. "Ami, you are more then you appear to be. I accept you're apology."

She looked around the room and saw a chess table. She gestured to it. "Would you like to play a game of chess."

"Of course, anything if it means more time with you." Zoicite said as the two migrated to the chess table. Ami was putting her setting her pieces up in any random order but Zoicite always seemed to put his on in a specific order: the pawns, the knights, the bishops, the rooks, the king, then last of all the queen.

" Hey Zoi." Ami said using his nickname, getting the general's attention.

"Yes Ami. Are you ready to begin." Zoicite asked.

"I am. Though I was wanting to know if I could ask you a question." Ami asked. She wanted to know why he did it, or if he even knew he was doing it.

"Yes of course." Zoicite said.

"Why do you do that." Ami said.

"Ami, could you be a bit more specific." Zoicite asked.

"Could you explain to me why you set your pieces up like that, always in the exact same order." Ami said.

Zoicite smiled and said. "Ah so you noticed that. I always set my pieces up like that because to me each pieces symbolizes something. You see the pawn s represent the lower ranked soldiers who do into battle first. Then the knights for the mounted calvary. The rook represents the citadel or the palace. Then the temple keeper (bishop) who serves his king. Then the king who has to protect his queen." Zoicite explained.

"I understand. You out it in order of those who protect who." Ami nodded in understanding. It was an interesting concept.

"Ami there is more. I believe a man should protect the one he loves. Lately it seems whenever some man approaches you I want to grip them by the throat. I think Ami, no, I know that I am falling in love with you." Zoicite admitted.

"Pardon me, Zoicite." Ami said. Her face was brighter then the fires of mars.

"Ami I believe that during our stay here I have fallen more in love with you. Ami you are amazing. I have never met someone who makes me feel as good as you do. When I am with you am I happy." Zoicite would have continued on but Ami clapped her hand over his mouth.

Her dark blue eyes kept in eye contact with Zoicite's green ones. She still held her hand over Zoicite's mouth until what he said sunk in. She dropped her hand into her lap. "Zoicite…. I." Ami began, but looked away.

"Okay Ami nod you head if you feel that way too." Zoicite instructed. He had pushed the chess table away and was now almost kneeling in front of Ami. Ami was so embarrassed she could have passed out right there. Despite that she nodded twice.

Zoicite not caring Eternity lay asleep not 20 feet away whooped and pulled Ami to him effortlessly. She almost squeaked but held it back. He set her down and kissed her on the nose. "Ami are you alright."

"Fine. I am fine. Ami hugged Zoicite back barely blushing.

"It's not fair, tomorrow many be the last day we spend here." Zoicite said. "Especially now that I know you feel the same way about me."

Ami nodded and felt Zoicite hug her close. So she rested her head on Zoicite's chest. They stood like that for a while. Ami pulled him over to a loveseat. "I feel comfortable with you." Ami whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Zoicite smiled at her and rested his head against the back of the loveseat and eventually fell asleep also. Finally the Terran princess awoke. A smile broke out across her faces she shook her head. _' Wonder what Ami's gonna do when she wakes up.' _She thought to herself, black eyebrows rose. She took the white blanket she had been using and placed it over the couple.

Eternity placed the books she and Ami had been reading on the shelves and pushed the chess table back where it belonged. She looked the couple over one last time. Surveying them and memorizing every detail so that she would be able to recreate the moment in her latest sketch diary. She wanted these moments to last forever. Though she knew they couldn't and so she drew the, just in case she would never see them together again. She tucked the blanket around Ami a little more then made her way of to her room.

Once Eternity had exited Zoicite opened his eyes and pulled Ami closer to him. The he peacefully fell asleep while Ami rested with a tranquil look on her face.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace, Eternity's Bedchamber

Persons Present: Princess Eternity of Earth

Eternity went and sat down at her vanity and untwisted her braids and brushed out her black hair. She went to her walk-in closet and pulled on her favorite nightdress, Pale blue with green feathers along the bottom.

She sat down at her desk and turned her communicator on, leaving Hotaru a message.

"Hey Hota. Guess what? Operation Senshi/Shittenou complete. Told ya they would get together didn't I. This is Eternity. Location: Lunar palace bedchamber. Eternity over and out."

Eternity put the communicator into the drawer she kept it in and flopped herself on her bed. There she had a pleasant dream of a little boy that looked like her older brother and a little girl with red eyes and pink hair that resembled Serenity. Then she dreamed of little children that resembled the senshi and the shittenou. She saw Endymion and Serenity with matching wedding bands, same with the other princesses and shittenou. Then Haruka and Michiru together watching over children that resembled Hotaru and Pentagon. Then she saw of two children that reminded her of Setsuna and Prince Solos. Next she dreamed of a little girl with resemblance to her and a boy that resembled Apollo. She dreamed of a future that may happen.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace; Alcove off the Library

Persons Present: High Princess Ami of Mercury, High General Zoicite of Earth

Ami stirred before she woke on the loveseat. She looked around surprised not to be in her bedchamber, she must have fallen asleep in the library. Then she felt an arm around her and she felt the urge to scream, but then saw ho it as next to her. "Zoicite are you awake." Slightly shaking the general.

Her only response was a groan but he didn't move and Ami could tell he wasn't a morning person. Ami smiled evilly and yanked his hair and positioned herself as she was before he had the opportunity to open his eyes.

"What in the name of Gia was that." Zoicite whispered loudly. God he hated mornings. He started to stretch when he felt an added weight on his arm and saw Ami. He looked at her and smiled. She opened an eye and he knew. "You pulled my hair, didn't you."

"Well someone had wake you didn't they." Ami smiled up at him.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Zoicite said. He kissed her forehead.

_'There is no way this is the man who put a dagger to my throat.' _Ami though. "Well we should get going." Ami said.

"Yes we should,. Here borrow my comb." Zoicite pulled a comb out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the Mercurain.

She looked at his strangely. "You carry a comb on you." She was used to females carrying combs or a brush on their handbags or purses, but a man doing so was a new concept to her.

"What you think it takes only one quick comb through in the morning to make my hair look this good." Zoicite raked his hand through his strawberry blonde hair. Ami shook her head with a giggle as she accepted the comb.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace Gardens; Martian Gardens

Persons Present: High Princess Rei of Mars; High General Jadeite of Earth

Rei decided she was going to take this time to mourn her mother death and it was the perfect location, The Martian gardens, the section full of Casablanca lilies. Her mother had the area made for herself when she was a senshi on the moon for the current Queen Serenity. If the late queen of Mars had passed any traits on to her daughter it was the love of these flowers. So there in those gardens Rei sat and replayed every memory she had of her mother in her mind.

"Jadeite, you know you don't have to be here." Rei said, She turned and looked at the blonde next to her.

He smiled at her. "You know you are wrong. I have to be here because you are here. The guys and I were talking last night about what we missed most about home. I couldn't think of anything that will equal to how much I would miss you."

"Jade, let's not be dramatic." Rei said.

He shook his head seriously. "I am not being dramatic. I want you to come back to Earth. You would like it there."

"Yeah so I could see Mount Everst." Rei smiled at the inside joke.

"Its Everest dear." He laughed with her.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar palace; Kitchens

Persons Present: High Princess Makoto of Jupiter; High General Nephrite of Earth

"There they are finally finished." Makoto said. She pulled another 20 pastries out from one of the many kitchen ovens with Nephrite linked to her hip. "Here taste."

"I am going to eat them at breakfast so what is the point in tasting it now." Nephrite pointed out.

"Because I asked you to." Makoto said pulling off the puppy dog look."

"Fine." He took the pastry and ate it. He nodded to show it tasted good and Makoto smiled up at him, hoping it wasn't the last morning they had together.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace Grounds; Senshi Outdoor Training Grounds

Persons Present: Sailor Venus/High Princess Minako of Venus; High General Kunzite of Earth

"Kunzite what are you doing here." Venus asked. She was finishing putting up the objects she had been using for practice.

"I noticed you training. I came over to walk you to the dining hall." He told her.

She smiled at him and signaled to wait one minute. She ran behind a wall and went into her Princes form, making sure there were no onlookers first. Plus she didn't want Kunzite to see her without clothes on as she went into her usual state as Princess Minako. She went out behind the wall and ran to Kunzite. She took his calloused hand in her hand. She to handled swords but not nearly as much as Kunzite did. Yet no matter what she made sure her hands remained soft.

"Minako, are we going to go or are you just going to remain standing here." He asked looked at her one eyebrow lifted.

She looked at him with eyes wide. "I apologize."

"What its not as if you did anything wrong." He said. "Now lets go. I am tired ands a little coffee wouldn't hurt."

She nodded and the two headed for breakfast.

**Planet: Terran Moon**

**Location: Corridor with door to Princess's bedchambers**

**Persons Present: High Princess Serenity of the Moon; High Prince Endymion of Earth**

Princess Serenity shut the door with a yawn, opening her eyes to see the man she was just thinking about. "Hey Handsome." She teased

"You without a doubt sleep very late. I have been here for a half hour waiting for you." Endymion responded.

"It is no fault of mine that you came to get me now is it. Also for the last 45 minutes I have been deciding todays outfit but I do sleep late." She laughed.

"You seem tired" Endymion said and then her stomach growled "and hungry."

"Yes, I did not eat that much yesterday evening. Must have lost my appetite."

"Well then dear you must be very hungry." Endymion said,

"Yes." Serenity nodded, her stray hair swinging.

"And that appetite I wonder where it disappeared off to. Must have ran to the middle of the moon, it being the only place it could fit." Endymion added.

Serenity turned red, she never let anyone tease her about her appetite to her face except maybe the girls and her mother and her father when he was alive but not any other man. She turned on her heal and walked off. Endymion raised his eyebrows thinking she would be used to his teasing now. He stood straight and called out "Yo Ondango Atama."

"Excuse me." She said. She may not have ever tasted the food but Eternity had told her of one of Earth' s most famous dishes. "What did you just call me."

" Ondango Atama." He said. "It's a dish"

"I an aware of what it is and what would make you call me such a thing." Serenity nearly yelled.

"Your hair. It looks like the dish." Endymion said taking some strands of her hair into his hand and letting it fall through.

"You should know I am not fond of people poking fun at my hairstyle. This is the traditional hairstyle of my family." Serenity lectured becoming surprisingly angry.

"I am sorry if it offended you, but you did stop, did you not." Endymion siad.

"So what. No more making fun of my hair." Serenity siad. Then the two hurried along to breakfast.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace; Grand Dining Hall

Persons Present: High Queen Serenity, High princess Serenity, Inner Princess, Princes Eternity, High Prince Endymion, The Four Shittenou of Prince Endymion

After each couple had met up they all met with each other before going to the dining hall together. There they saw Princess Eternity and the High Queen Serenity conversing a matter. The queen had already taken the seat at the head of the table and Eternity left the seat she had been sitting in and gave it to the High Princess Serenity. The others bowed and curtsied to the queen before taking their seats. Endymion sat by Serenity and Eternity pulled out the chair opposite him. Rei sat to the queens left with Jadeite next to her. Kunzite and Minako sat next to Eternity as Nephrite and Makoto chose to sit opposite of them. Ami and Zoicite sat across from each other.

The queen attempted to make conversation with all the others at the table but each attempt ended up in complete failure. While the queen ate to her stomach was full the others hardly touched their plates. Though Ami did finish one course of the meal.

At the beginning of the final course Eternity shook her head at Jazmyina offered her some Plutonian toast. She looked up at her queen and almost begged, she couldn't stand the silence instead of the usual constant chatter that was at the table. "Your Highness may I be excused."

"No, Eternity you may not. All of you are to report to my office this instant." The queen demanded, she turned to the young maid. "Jazmyina please alert the servants the table is ready to be cleared."

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace; High Queen Serenity's Study

Persons Present: High Queen Serenity, High princess Serenity, Inner Princess, Princes Eternity, High Prince Endymion, The Four Shittenou of Prince Endymion

After the others had obediently followed the queen to her office she pushed the doors opened and revealed a room of pure beauty. The wooden floor was made of the strongest Jovian Oak and the pure white marble was the purest that could be mined on the moon. A dark purple rug sat on the floor with the emblem of the Silver Alliance on it. The queen went and sat in her chair behind her mahogany desk. Bookshelves lined with books, maps, and old treasures took up the entire back wall. On the wall to the right of the desk was a fireplace with two white armchairs in front of it and another pair rested directly before the queen's desk.

Eternity curled up in a ball in one of the armchairs ion front of the fire while Minako sat in the other with Kunzite leaning against the fireplace. Endymion claimed a place on the wall while Serenity stood next to him. Makoto, Ami, Zoicite, and Nephrite stood to the left of the queen's desk with a bout 2 yards between each couple. Rei and Jadeite stood off toward the left near the mars symbol on the rug. Everyone avoided sitting in front of the queen.

"Now will one of you explain to me why no one spoke or ate at breakfast? Or did none of you realize you avoided you food." Queen Serenity said. She couldn't help but be slightly worried. The girls usually ate their fill and Serenity usually ate the equivalent to what all he girls ate together. They all glanced around but as always all eyes landed on the Lunar Princess.

"Momma, as you know these men are Terran" Serenity began explaining.

"Yes daughter I was aware of that when they introduced themselves yesterday morning." The queen nodded.

"Mother," Serenity restarted.

"Yes," Her mother egged on but was cut off by the Martian.

"My queen I mean not interrupt, but to help make the issue aware." Rei stared. She looked over at Minako. Minako was used to discussing things with the queen with Princess Serenity or Luna with her.

"My queen, each of us has fallen in love with a shittenou. Serenity has fallen in love with Prince Endymion. I can also tell you that these feelings are not childish fads but are true and deep." Minako added.

The queen smiled and nodded her head.

"You know my queen." Eternity said.

"Eternity of course I do. I am able to read Serenity lie a book because her eyes always give her away. You girls have resided in the palace since you were eight years of age with the exception of you Eternity. Though the same goes for you. I have known since Endymion caught Serenity at the docks yesterday." She replied.

"Well then my queen what is your verdict." Makoto jumped. She grabbed on to Nephrite's hand.

"Calm down Makoto. I have come to a decision. Serenity is to decide what to do. You all will be queens one day and will have choices thrust upon you. Serenity most like the more often. So this is practice" The queen stated.

It took awhile for the queen's words to sink in but then Serenity threw her arms around her sitting mother and ran to Endymion and jumped in him. She then kissed him square on the lips right in front of her mother. Herm mother still seemed sad, the moment reminded her of her husband and she when they ere at that age.

Then the others realized what she had said too. Makoto felt Nephrite hug her so hard she hardly was breathing. Though she didn't mind and she laced her arms around his.

Zoicite pulled Ami to him and held her there. She hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

Minako out of the chair and jumped on Kunzite so hard he had to take a step back so he wouldn't fall. He hugged her back of course and looked at her and realized she herself looked oxygen deprived. He loosened his grip but never let her go.

Jadeite whooped and took Rei around the hips. She waited until she was put down and shook her heads at him; he returned her gesture with a smile.

Eternity felt tears but didn't want to make the moment any cheesier then it already was in her opinion. " Couldn't you have waited until I left the room to have your little love fest? I am only thirteen you know and now am eternally poisoned for life.", The Terran princes said.

The others smiled but ignored Eternity's sarcastic remark.

"You all have to return home. You know that." Eternity remarked, though no one ignored her words this time.

"What," Endymion said, surveying his sister.

"The people must know that you five are okay." Eternity replied.

Endymion nodded reluctantly as each shittenou did also, holding a princess tight. "Yes we have too."

'Well you are all welcome to stay in my kingdom as long as you wish to do so." Queen Serenity said as she herded the group out of her office. She sat down behind her desk and started on reading reports and filling out paperwork of the last four months.

Planet: Terran Moon

Location: Lunar Palace Grounds; Royal Stables

Persons Present: Princess Eternity of Earth; Stable workers

Together they decided that the men would stay at a minimum of a week, Serenity would not allow any less amount of days.

Each couple headed in their own direction and Eternity went to her favorite place, the stables. She loved horses each and every one of them. Jadeite taught her almost all he knew about the creature, which was everything and more, when she was a little girl and her heart forever belong to the species.

"Oh hello Princess Eternity." Motoki welcomed. "I take it you're here to see Golden Storm out for a ride."

She nodded. "I was going to later but I wanted to exercise Hope, but he's not out in the pasture with Storm where he is supposed to be."

"Oh Hope. He stumbled pretty badly out in the pasture so Tatiana put him back in his stall." Motoki motioned down the corridor toward the stall that was Hope's. Eternity thanked Motoki and stalked down the corridor.

The gray-mane bay stallion stuck his head over the bottom half of his stall and nickered as Eternity came and reached out to rub his nose. She entered the stall and concluded that the stumble had been nothing serious though she'd have to give his at least two days rest before tacking his again. Then she hugged the horse and was reminded of his late owner, Prince Apollo.


	16. Departing and Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

So as all had established the men continued their stay at the moon palace for a week. But all time must pass. So the time passed at a dreadfully rapid speed. One day was spent ice-skating, the next picnicking and horseback riding. Finally, the last day to be spent at the moon kingdom arrived.

--

Each couple spent the entirety if the day by themselves. N one dared disturb them, and Eternity was forced to do what she did best: Spy on people so she could draw them. So as the Terran princess practiced her espionage skills time passed

Mina sat quietly with Kunzite by her side, praying that she wouldn't cry. What if questions kept appearing in her mind, despite how hard she tried to keep them away. A deep sigh escaped through her mouth and Kunzite's hand enveloped her's.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine." He tried to sound reassuring and to Minako he did, but still even her doubted that the prejudice the Terran people felt would be put aside because the love five men and women shared.

Makoto leaned her back against the tree as Nephrite's head rested in her lap. She hated that she finally met someone who loved her back, and that the fact that love was slipping through her fingers made tears start. When a tear slipped off her check, it landed on Nephrite's face.

"Mako-chan, don't cry." Nephrite sat up, and brought embraced the Jovian princesses. "Remember Endymion is the Prince and most of the council is loyal to him and trust his judgment."

She nodded, but didn't stop thinking the thoughts that brought her down.

Ami hummed a song as she sat by the lake with Zoicite. "Don't you wonder how long it will take them to decide to join the alliance?" she heard Zoicite ask her, interrupting her humming.

"What." She replied. She had been trying to keep her mind off of such things and here he was reminding her of what she was trying to ignore.

"The length of time couldn't exceed to months, but still my heart is going to keep aching. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you also." Ami said as Zoicite embraced her. "Zoicite, all things prove that there is a chance-"

"Ami forget numbers, and this once rely on destiny okay." She nodded as his voice brought her comfort.

Moments like this Rei wished that love had never burdened her. She had the feeling she had when she laid with her mother in the Martian infirmary the day her mother died.

"Come now Rei." Jadeite egged on. "You must al least admit you'll miss me while we are gone." He had been trying all day to get he to say she would miss him. And now she had enough.

"What makes you think we'll ever see each other again, huh? What makes you think that we'll ever be able hug once more? There are people that have to agree with you to join. That choice is not up to you alone. Many other have to agree. Stop being so cocky." Rei shouted. Her temper released, she didn't want to break down.

"Rei be reasonable. If I wasn't cocky, I wouldn't be me." He said. Rei shook her head. "You are so impossible."

Eternity snapped her sketchbook closed after finishing Jadeite hair. Her stomach rumbled and she sighed. "Well, it seems as if dinner is ready." She dashed off to the dining hall.

Dinner was quite, but meaningful. Endymion held Serenity's hand under the table. Kunzite and Minako shared cherished looks with each other. Makoto and Nephrite knocked each other's foot every few minutes. Ami would feel a hand brush over her, and Jadeite neglected his meal and watched Rei's every move. Eternity just kept drawing.

"Goodbye." Endymion kissed Serenity as his shittenou and Elemental waited for him. He joined them as Elemental said to Venus. "If I am not back within two days come for me okay?"

Venus nodded, and suddenly Elemental shouted. "Earth Star Power Teleport." And then they were gone.

Eternity felt something on her check. _Wind_ she though automatically, and not that of the moon, but her wind. She shrieked with joy and stared to spin around and jump as if she had yearned for such a thing all her life and finally was given it. She ran to a tree and threw her arms around its trunk as far as they would reach. Her head fell back and laughter escaped threw her lips.

Her brother studied her oddly. "En-chan" he addressed her calling her by her nickname from childhood. She turned and her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but the deepest sense of glee was visible in her eyes through her mask.

"Look Oni-sama, Kunzite, Zoi-san, Jadeite, Nephrite. I am back."

"Yes, welcome back." Jadeite laughed.

"Let's get to the castle." Kunzite ordered.

"Figures." Zoicite snorted, as Endymion led the way.

Eternity, now in her dress, as her old self made her way into the palace. Pillars and courtyards welcomed her and the other back, yet it seemed different, things that were ordinarily strung with gold tapestries, or green and blue curtains were now black.

"What do you think happened?" Nephrite asked silently as a maid passed by. Her tray dropped, and she left it contents on the floor and continued to gape at the royal party. Eternity smiled at her and bent down to help her.

"Here let me help you with that." Her blue eyes met green ones that were amazed.

'Princess Eternity." The maid whispered.

"Yes." She smiled at the maid. Then she remembered the people thought her dead.

"You're alive."

"Amazingly enough, yes." She responded. Then her face became anxious.

"Maid, where is the king? Can you tell me where my father is?" Endymion was kneeling next to her now.

The maid curtsied to the royal brother and sister. "Your highnesses. I am so sorry, but do you not know?"

Eternity hated that stupid question. Why would she be asking if she knew what the answer was?

"Know what?" Zoicite said as the shittenou joined the discussion.

The maid looked frightened. "The king passed away three weeks ago. He was struck by a heart attack."


	17. The throne Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"What did you say?" Eternity whispered. Her ears must be failing her.

"The king is dead, buried nest to your mother and you're supposed graves."

"That is impossible. He can't be dead." Endymion said, his eyes looked relived though. _He is acting. He is just as happy as I that the man is dead._ Eternity thought.

"Who found him dead?" Zoicite pressured the maid.

"People say it was Lady Jennie." She answered. The maid looked terrified, as if she wanted to run away.

"Who has been ruling these last few weeks." Kunzite's voice boomed.

The maid looked even more frightened and color drained from her face. "The Duke Silas, brother to the late king."

_Ahh, Good Ol' Uncle Silas_ Eternity looked at the girl. She was hardly breathing.

"Why don't we let her go?" Jadeite suggested seeing the poor girl almost shaking.

"Of course." Endymion coughed as the girl and Eternity stood.

"One last question please." Eternity asked, but it came out more like an order. "Do you know where we can find the Duke. And when you said your supposed graves what did you mean?"

It was obvious by now the girl wanted to sprint to the kitchen and escape her interrogation. But the future king was before her, and she showed the slightest bit of disrespect she feared he would order her out of a job.

"In the throne room."

She started to walk away timidly.

"And the second question?" Nephrite's voice boomed now. The girl dropped her tray again.

"The king said the princess was killed and burned by bandits. So she was given a ceremony along with the queen. Then your highnesses, Prince Endymion and you five generals, were said to have been killed by the same bandits who were discovered as rebels. The king even had the rebels hung before the court as punishment." The maid explained hurriedly. Her body relaxed extremely when Eternity nodded with a gentle smile. "Thank You. You may carry on with your task."

The girl ran as fast as she could down the corridor, fearing she was having visions of the dead. Yet she went unnoticed to the royal pair and the shittenou as she made her escape.

"Well, it seems Gia has at last smiled upon Terra." Eternity said proudly.

"Eternity that is your father you speak of." Zoicite snapped at her.

"Yes, you know the one that beat me to oblivion at least a dozen times a month. You mean that father." Eternity commented, glaring at the second in command. Zoicite kept his gaze but nodded.

"Eternity, the comment was not needed. Come let us find Uncle Silas." Endymion started toward the throne room. The others followed behind the Prince.

Silas, The Duke of the Hokkaido Island sat in the throne where his elder brother once sat. Unlike most brothers would look after a brother's death his face seemed unburdened, not bothered by grief as most would think. As he sat listening to another citizen of Terra praise him, and make beg for some way for him to help him gain back the sheep he had lost to a pack of coyotes. He raised his head when he heard the guards at the door started yelling. "You can not come through, ghosts. This is holy ground." Then a familiar laugh rang in his ears and his eyes widened.

"Move guard or you will be imprisoned for disobeying the head of the shittenou." Kunzite's s commanding voice declared. When the guard did not move Nephrite grabbed his arm and threw him down. "No ghost is capable of that."

Then all courtiers marveled at the sight before them. The High Prince Endymion, Princess Eternity, and the shittenou stood before them. No one bowed at what they believed apparitions before them. It was Silas who yelled out. "Cruel beasts can you not tell we are grieving these people who you are imitating. Do you wish to make are pain worsen?"

Six pair of eyes narrowed at the comment made as the audience gawked. "Uncle Silas save your shameful accusations for some one who may possibly care." Eternity shouted back at the uncle she hated almost as much as she sis her father. She turned to the court. "And you all, show some respect and happiness. Your prince and shittenou are back. Applaud or bow."

"She obviously learned a thing or two from Rei and Minako." Zoicite assumed. Nephrite nodded to show he agreed, while Jadeite and Kunzite smiled smugly with pride.

"Dear Uncle, please forgive Princess Eternity's behavior. She is just plagued to learn of our father's death." Endymion rested a hand on his sister's shoulder and threw him a look that read _Are you insane?_ Endymion watched as dukes and duchesses, barons and baronesses, and ladies and lords of the court bowed before the returning royals.

"That is what I am talking about." Jadeite said earning him a shove in the side from Nephrite.

"Well then if indeed it is you, my cherished nephew and my valued niece establish it. Share with the court information only you would be familiar with." Silas demanded verification. He loved his niece and nephew but would not furnish the throne to some impersonator.

Endymion stepped up to do so when Eternity stopped him. "Oni-sama please let me have this one. He has humiliated us in front of our subjects. It can not be tolerated."

Endymion gently removed Eternity's hand from his arm. "Sister, he has not attempted anything but to gain reassurance that we are in fact ourselves." Endymion smiled. "Keep in mind also, that I need to prove myself worthy. I am to be king and need to show that I can handle that task."

At that moment it truly hit all five of them Endymion was to be king. They became overwhelmed with the fact and Eternity leaned on Zoicite. She nodded and Jadeite hit his arm "Go get him."

"Uncle if proof is what you wish then it is what you shall have." Endymion said. "When I was at the age of sixteen you and I went on a ride with my shittenou, mother, and my sister here." Endymion began as Silas's eyes still watched him. Then the shittenou knew exactly how Endymion was going to convince his uncle. "While mother and Eternity were scavenging for flowers you told me and my men something I swore never to repeat, but I will if you do not denounce your claim to the throne and recognize us as we are." The duke, whose coronation was planned for the next day refused and Endymion spoke. "Then Uncle, please, forgive me for going back on word to keep such a thing secret. On that day you told me and my men that you were in love with my mother and had once plotted to kill father to claim her and the throne."

Silas's eyes grew wide as gasps were heard from all over the room. "Well than, nephew it seems as it is you." Silas stepped down from the throne. "Well people it seems as if my nephew and his guardians have returned from the dead."

"We were never dead." Zoicite stepped up.

Silas raised an eyebrow. "Well than, General Zoicite, would you please give us you account of where you have been for five months. And you, my niece, have been gone longer."

"I have been welcomed on the moon. Father wanted me dead so I helped him get the closest he get what you wished. And there is where my brother and the shittenou have been." Eternity announced proudly.

Another round of gasps were heard all throughout the room once again. Silas grew wary. "What did they do to you?"

"They offered me a home when my life was in danger. And these men fell in love." Eternity shouted, her temper flaring.

"Eternity that is enough." Endymion placed his hand on here shoulder again. He motioned for Kunzite to pull her back with a nod. " And now you Uncle, you have your proof that we are whom we claim to be. So step down from the throne that is mine, or you will have your punishment."

Silas stepped down as his nephew commanded though hesitantly. "How can we trust that these Moon people have not brain washed you?" The way he said moon people all but pleased his young niece.

"Uncle, if you shall ever let a derogatory remark of anyone from the moon pass your tongue and those words reach my ears I will remove your tongue so you are no longer to do so." Eternity spoke again.

"Eternity, you will watch how you address others. Uncle, the lunar inhabitants are gracious and hospitable. They would welcome even someone even as bad mannered as you are being at the moment. Now leave this room, or I will have General Jadeite escort you in a conduct you will without doubt not be fond of." Endymion said in such a commanding voice that Silas almost fell to the ground in fright. Though the Duke still had enough bravery to ask a few questions.

The duke let out a sigh and spoke as he squared his shoulders. "What do you mean they found love?"

Another round of noises was let out of the spectators. A red haired woman in a blue dress yelled. "Yes, what do you mean by fell in love?"

Eternity shuddered at the woman. _Beryl_ the name played in her head. She hated that woman even more than she hated her father. She pursued Endymion more than any other person she had ever witnessed. It was most nauseating. "Simple. Aphrodite blessed them with love. Though I must say, when she saw Kunzite she found him almost to ideal for Mianko."

"And pray may I ask were these fortunate ladies?" Their uncle kept the questions coming.

Eternity smiled at the though her friends. Endymion and the others, except Kunzite, blushed. Eternity announced proudly "My liege Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Alliance, the throne of the sun, and that of the moon for Endymion. Princess Mianko legatee to the Venusian throne for General Kunzite, Princess Rei inheritor to the Martian throne for General Jadeite, Princess Makoto successor to the Jovian throne for General Nephrite, and Princess Ami beneficiary to the Mercurain throne." Eternity ended.

"You mean to say that they all fell in love with a princess, and at that heirs to a planet." Silas said, shocked at the coincidence.

"Yes, quite amusing, isn't it?" Jadeite asked lightheartedly.

"What makes these princesses valuable of the five supreme men of our planet?" Beryl spat out.

Eternity felt a desire to hit her, but Zoicite spoke sooner than she had the opportunity to act in response at all. Zoicite started with a small smile forming on his lips. "Lady Beryl here you are wrong. It is not what makes these women worthy of having us, but vice versa. All of them together are wonderful, and beautiful. Idly though, they stay bright. None of us have that power." Zoicite continued for a minute or two before finishing, though he could have continued talking for hours about the girls though he and his brothers knew he was only speaking of Ami.  
_Ha _Eternity laughed in her head. This was getting better and better.

"What we want the people to think of is joining the alliance the other planets are involved in. They are all allies against outside forces, and stand together. This is a matter that will be brought up at the nest council meeting. If you do not agree or have a problem than you can talk with your district councilor." Endymion declared before walking out of the room followed by his shittenou and sister.


	18. A Decree by his Majesty

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

The group went out to the rose garden, the favorite of the royal siblings. Here they would play with the shittenou when they were younger. Nephrite and Jadeite would wrestle with each other as Zoicite and Endymion cheered one on, Eternity would laugh, and Kunzite would make known his disapproval. Endymion had shred his first kiss here and Eternity had mastered her swordplay.

Yet now the decision that would change the fate of Earth was to be made in the garden of memories. Eternity sat on the edge of a fountain with her feet dangling in the water and her dress around her knees. Jadeite sat with her but the others paced. How were they to coax the other Terrans to truly see that Lunarians were good people along with all the other planets?

"We could have an ambassador come and visit. Or a party of ambassadors." Kunzite finally reached a conclusion. It made sense. Terrans could witness first hand that the other planet's citizens were civilized, and they could get along. They could not make judgments based off old legends after seeing the people withy their own eyes.

"Yes, that does make sense." Jadeite said. He had wanted to show Rei this planet he loved so much. Zoicite became excited to show his blue princess all the technology the Earth had, Nephrite's gaze moved around the garden seeing Makoto making her way around from flower to flower, and Kunzite could not see Minako in only one place but making each place more beautiful.

"Serenity will love to see it here." Endymion smiled. Her face was in his mind as he pictured her reaction to all the things she had not been able to see during her first 'visit'.

Eternity voice ruined Endymion's picture though. In her mid the danger was to great to allow her princess there. "I will not allow Princess Serenity here. It is to perilous. Even id it would show trust, I could not take that risk. The life of the princess is to valuable." Eternity paused but not long enough for objections. "I am sure I am not the only one who would abject either. Princess Minako and Princess Ami would side with me because they know the dangers here on Earth. Princess Rei and Princess Makoto would simply because they would not put the princess is any danger. Then the Queen would have to give her permission."

Zoicite face became a scowl. If Serenity did not come then there was a low chance Ami would, or for that matter any of the princesses.

"We'll see how the others feel." Endymion stared. He knew Serenity wanted to see Earth. He would stop at almost nothing to get her what she wanted. If it was in his power it would happen. And as the future king of the Earth he had a lot of power. "If none of the others object, or the queen of course, Princess Serenity and a party of ambassadors will visit the Earth." His voice boomed over the garden. His first decree as future king had been made.


	19. Grave Visitations

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters affiliated with the anime/manga series

* * *

Eternity POV

I stayed on Earth for a sum of three days prior to returning home to my unrelated family. During my stay, I explained to some of the citizens of Earth what lunar life was like, and what the other planets I have visited are like. May seemed interested, and I used that to the best of my ability. If they were curious enough than they would want Serenity-sama and the others to act as ambassadors. I was even able to get a confession from a few ladies of the court that they would much enjoy meeting the princesses, and seeing the fashion of the other planets.

So my purpose was fulfilled as far as I was concerned. I was eager to return home to the welcoming arms of the moon. I could feel the goddess Selene calling me home, despite my being a native of Terra. So I said my good-byes to my brother and the shittenou. Though this time I knew I would see them again so no pain was present, just the over whelming anticipation to be with them again.

After my good-byes there was one final thing I had to do before returning. The royal necropolis was in Elysian, the holy city in which only the royal family or their designated guardians could enter. It was even more beautiful than the moon.

The entrance of the necropolis was made of the whitest marble to be found in all Terra. A low white gate surrounds the grounds and paths of gray brick lead to different sections of the cemetery. To reach the area for past monarchs in my relatives you continue straight. You have to go through another gate ornamented with various shades of blue and green stone and a red rose painted above the sign of peace, our dynasty's crest. After you go under an arch threaded with red and blue that reads Chiba Dynasty, rulers of Terra.

My parent's graves are about three minutes into the division and roses of various shades are adorned upon the bottom of the commemorative stone of my father and mother.

I kneeled down the joined stones and placed read the inscription on beneath my mother' name.

Queen Ella "The Gentle" of the Chiba dynasty  
_Wife to the Great King Endymion IV  
__Mother of Prince Endymion V and Princess Eternity  
__Fair and honest ruler for 22 years  
__Devoted and faithful Wife  
__Affectionate and Adored Mother_

As my eyes passed the tears slipped and my hand grazed over my mother's name. The term carved into the stone could do absolutely no justice at all. My mother was beyond a fair and honest ruler. She was kind, and did the best she could to keep all the Terrans happy. She was not devoted to my father, nor did she love him, but despite how cruel and sinister he was to her she remained faithful. She was beyond affectionate to my brothers and I. Adored was nothing to how I felt of my mother. The stonemason should have carved worshipped instead. My mother was perfect their was no other word for her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and patient. She was everything I want to be, and never will because something so grand is hard to come across, and I oddly enough have come across two others like her. Then I looked to the name beside my mother's:

_King Endymion IV of the Chiba dynasty  
__Fair and honest ruler for 23 years  
__Devoted and faithful Husband  
__Affectionate and adored Father_

A laugh escaped me and before I knew it I was weeping. Here I stood before my father's grave, under the guise of Sailor Elemental, dignified guardian of the lunar princess, and even after his existence had ended he could still evoke panic in me. Not a single portrayal on his tombstone was precise. Never had my father been loving to my mother, brother or I. To call him faithful to mother would be such a falsehood, that you would be sentenced thousands of years in Hell. The biggest lie was adored father. Adoration was the last thing that I experienced when I though of the man.

Suddenly the rage was beyond my control. Here was a monument that gloified and claimed my father was a great man, when he was lower than pig wastes. He would be remembered as such by next generation, a lie to the maximum. Worst of all he would rest beside my mother forever, an honor that not even the greatest man to live deserved.

I hit the stone with everything emotion I had buried inside me. After striking it a number beyond counting I realize my knuckles are bleeding. I somehow calmed myself down repeating a princess should not act so.

Then I take a deep breath and think of Serenity and all goodness she represents. As one of her protectors I am supposed to protect and stand for all of which she represents: love, peace justice AND forgiveness. Not being able to forgive my father not only makes me a hypocrite but also helps harbor the feelings of hatred that boil inside me whenever I think about him. If I can not forgive then I should not be a protector of Serenity.

So I take another deep breath, and touch my hand to his name. I study it, and try to remember his eyes, the ones that were always so evil and cruel.

"You were cruel and evil. I should be able to hate you forever, and in fact I deserve to. But I can't. So I say this not because you deserve it or have earned it. I do this because I love my princess, and do not want to become the monster that you were." I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "So, father, I forgive you."

These I promise myself are the last words I will say regarding my father. Then finally I use the energy I did not waste crying to bring myself home to the arms of angels that saved me from becoming the monster I would have been if I would have remained on Earth after my mother's death.

Endymion's decree turned out to an actual event. After long meeting on both the moon and Terra it was decided that the inner princesses would come to the earth and negotiate whether or not the Earth would become a part of the silver Alliance.

I believe personally that it was a ploy to send Serenity because there is few those can resist such a person. As was it for everyone, except maybe a few….

* * *

First thing, thank you to all those who have updated and those who have remained urging me to update. In all honesty I lost interest in the story until some one sent me a message asking me to update very soon. So I hope this does justice to what that person wanted.

Also I apologize for the delay in updating. As stated above I lost interest for a period of time and plan to never again. I actually plan on writing a sequel if I end up with the right turn if event sin the story, but at the moment it is just an idea.

Lastly, I am not sure whether I want to keep this as I have been writing it. I have been using third person omniscient, which is where the author shifts point of view. I have wanted to experiment with just third person with just Eternity, or even go to the length of first person. As the reader your opinion means the most to me. So please tell me which you enjoy better. So you are able to tell I will do this in first person from Eternity's point of view.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review with which writing style fits this story better. Your opinion will honestly help me.


End file.
